Love Has No Boundaries
by Sugarfunny14
Summary: After the night of their daughter's birth. Bella was taken from the Cullen's home unknowingly. 18 yrs Later Edward is still in search for her, but so are enemies. And even though she has no memory of them, the vivid dreams of Nessie&Edward can't stop her from finding the truth about the night she showed up on Sam's doorstep. Bella will embark on a journey of Love&Revenge! Enjoy:))
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you" Nessie laughed. Jacob grabbed her shirt and brought her closer to him.

"No you don't" He taunted her with a soft kiss on her neck. With Renesmee's head on his chest she brought her hand up to the side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"I'd rather have those lips right here" Just inches apart the pair smiled and brought their lips together in total bliss. Jacob roamed his hands all over her and roughly turned her around so that she had straddled his waist. Nessie giggled.

"So thirsty" She joked.

Jacob bit her bottom lip and brought his head to hers "Always" He gazed over her small petite body and felt her soft legs. The short white sundress she wore drove him crazy. His insides screamed to take her right now by the edge of the cliff they sat at, but he knew better. Edward would kill him.

Renesmee brought his head up "What is it?"

Jacob took her hand and kissed it "Nothing. It's just…"

"Just what", Nessie pushed.

He picked Nessie up easily and placed her beside him. "Your brother…he's just so protective. I feel like he always ruins our plans to be together. I mean he acts like I stalk you and hurt you when in reality I'm doing everything I'm supposed to do in order to have an awesome healthy relationship." He shook his head "Sometimes I think he hates me or something"

"Oh he does" Nessie said as a matter-of-factly.

Jacob gave her a stale face. "Not funny"

Nessie shrugged and her long brunette hair fell at her shoulders as she took the pin out of her ponytail "I'm just being real. Look my brother maybe rough around the edges, but that's only because he doesn't trust people when it comes to me. When our parents left when I was born it hit him so hard. I mean…all my life I felt like for a second…he hated me. When we talk it's always been about going to college for music and living life free as a business woman. I feel like the only thing we have in common is music. He wants me to own my own record company so that I can get myself out of his house"

Jacob snorted "I don't blame him"

"The point is" Nessie said rolling her eyes "I understand that my brother can be a little…rough and uninviting…but what matters most" She cupped Jacobs face in her tiny little hands "Is that I love you, and no matter what I am your woman. I got your back at the end of the day and no matter what darkness comes our way Jake, I'll be there right by your side."

Jacob's heart pumped faster and faster. The words this girl had said to him struck his attraction for her even more. Nessie eyed her man's chocolate brown eyes until he couldn't do nothing but look away and smile "Woman where did you come from?"

She laughed "I'm one of a kind Mr. Black. You may never know"

Jacob stood up and brought her up with him "I love you so much Renesmee Mason. I swear there's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you, which is why I think it's time that I do this, but we have to keep it a secret. My pack will kill me and your brother will have a heart attack"

"Wait, about what?" She asked.

Suddenly, the boy bent down on one knee and grabbed a small red velvet box out is pocket, Renesmee's favorite color. Her heart stopped and eyes widened. The Goosebumps started down her back and worked its way over her body. _No…way…_She thought.

"Ok-a-a-y" Jacob stuttered. "If I mess up, please don't laugh." He closed his eyes taking in one deep breath and then he looked up to her. Nessie couldn't really comprehend at the moment she felt as if her knees were going to buckle.

"_Nessie, My love for you has grown these past two years. There is no one in this_

_world that could ever amount to you. I have never loved another human being_

_Before we met I felt like life was just on repeat. Same stuff, just a different day. Until I met you. In high school I was a kid who made fun of Shakespeare and love. But until I saw you…as always…at the café listening to you play your classical pieces I finally understood the meaning of the word '__**Behold**__'"_

A tear came strumming down the left side of Nessie's cheek. "Jacob" She whispered.

_Jacob smiled "I promise to love, and protect your honor with everything in me. I can't see myself living without you, and I don't want to. I want you to be the face I see every morning, and for my children to resemble you in so many ways. So with all that being said, Renesmee Mason would you do the exceptional honor in becoming my wife?"_

Nessie placed her hand on her heart with tears still falling "Y-y-e-s-s Jacob. I will"

**Bella**

"**So" **I rationed. "You mean to tell me that you think SpongeBob would beat Patrick in a wrestling match"

Embry jumped up out of his seat "Hands down"

"Man, get the fuck out of here you're on shrooms" Paul snickered still enticed in his video game he was playing with our father Sam.

"Embry I love you, but Paul's right that's a little bit over the top"

Embry eyed everyone in the room "Okay…Okay…if that's the way you people want to be fine"

"You people?"Jared called out from the kitchen "We come from the same species bro. It's just in some cases you have your siblings who were born…and some who were uhh…what's the term I'm looking for…**hatched**, is it ?"

The house erupted in laughter. I fell into hysterics so hard I could hold myself up right. "I can't man, I can't"

All of a sudden the room fell silent as Jacob entered. His presence was joyous and he was all smiles. Jared came around the corner and eyed him. "What's got my baby brothers panties all wet?"

I threw my pillow at him "Shut up"

He growled at me. His inner wolf's eyes blazed white towards me. I could feel the heat in mine as well "Make me princess"

"Son" Sam said standing tall. He put the game on pause "What happened?"

"She said yes, pop. She said yes!"

My heart pounded "Who? Your girlfriend?"

"Who we know absolutely nothing about" Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Dude, we've never even met the girl and your all in La-La land. I'm telling you dad, this seed mom birthed is loooooneyyy tunnnnes" Embry said rolling his eyes munching up a bad of cheetoes.

"And what are you Embry? Huh? Jealous? Because last time I checked you're still a virgin" Paul snickered. The whole house erupted in laughter once more. Embry blew him off.

Jacob paced like a mad man "Do you know what this means? Everything changes! I can't believe this is happening. I mean as soon as I imprinted on her-"

"Just remember" Our father's voice echoed "The treaty Jacob. I am very happy for you. You are my third born. But don't let this little girl wrap your head around fantasies. You still have business to take care of and no matter the cost she most not know about you. Our secret"

"But dad-"

"BUT NOTHING" My father yelled approaching Jake. He eyed him down until Jake had to look away. He was so much taller than him, not to mention his body looked like it had been bulking up and improving ever since the incident with our mother." You know what happened to your mother! I will not let that happen again to this family! Understood?"

Jacobs chin clenched "Yes, Sir"

Our father looked around at everyone "That goes for the rest of you. Understood?"

"Yes sir" The gang echoed.

I stood up "I may have to agree with the terms because of who I am, but that still make them right." Sam and I eyed stared each other down until he finally gave up and stormed out. He could never scream or yell at me. I was his only daughter, _adopted_ daughter at that. But he still loved me the same…maybe even a little more than the others.

"This is so stupid" Embry exhaled "I can't wait till I turn 21. I swear I'm out of here"

"You can say that again man" Jared plopped on the couch and eyed the paused game playing on the TV.

"Tried it" Paul commented un-pausing it. "Mortal life is not what it's crapped up to be. It's got is cons just like everything else."

"I'll tell you one thing" I said lying down on all the pillows I had stacked under me "It's better than being a pale faced demon" Jacob came and laid right next to me.

"I haven't heard something so real in my life sis."

**Edward**

I grabbed the glasses from the sink and cleaned them off. I knew if I hadn't done the dishes sooner or later they would never get done. I eyed the picture frame on the side of me and slowly got lost in it. It was a picture of Renesmee and I when she was a baby. I had her cradled in my arms with her small hands reaching for my face. Something she always did when she wanted to show me something. A power she had well down pat. My little girl was growing up so fast. The human part of me wanted to weep while the vampire side screamed 'get over it'.

But I couldn't be totally happy. Not without _her_ here. The absence of her presence was everywhere I looked. And for 18 years I've had to live with the same guilt and hurt. She would've been so proud of Renesmee. The sad part is I knew she was out there…somewhere. I had spent my whole life searching for her. And I will never stop…until my heart stops beating. I turned the sink off and went into my pocket and found the picture of _us_ when we were younger. This time it didn't take much for the emotions to shackle me. A silent tear escaped my eye and I wept.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. My blurred vision kept me from her face.

Suddenly two soft arms hugged me from behind. I turned and saw my 18 year old daughter eyeing me closely "Dad, are you okay?"

"Sorry, Ness…I was just, um, washing dishes and I think I…um…got some soap in my eye"

Nessie came close and hugged me tight "I know Dad…I miss her too. Even though I never knew my mother that doesn't stop the love I have for her. You'll find her Dad. I know you will. Aunt Alice has a strong feeling about it"

"Yeah, but she hasn't seen" I shook my head and placed the picture back in my pocket.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. So, enough of my humanism for the day huh?" Renesmee laughed and stood on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek.

"It happens" She joked.

I laughed "Yeah, God knows you've had your share of them" I said pushing her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm still a newborn dad, don't test me"

I snorted while walking towards the living room "Please, little girl you may be stronger, but wiser you aren't. I've spent centuries on this earth. I've seen it all. I can think of your move before you do it"

She rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to me. I grabbed her legs and placed them on my thighs. Something we always did when we saw each other after a long day.

Suddenly, she fell silent, even her thoughts. I searched her but it felt like she was letting me out on something "Hey…what's wrong"

Her eyes widened "Who? Me? I'm fine, dad. Really I am. Don't worry about me."

"Renesmee Isabel Mason. You've been my daughter for 18 years now and I know everything there is to possibly know about you. Now you have two choices. Tell me what's wrong or I'll send your uncle Emmett to shake it out of you-"

"Okay, okay" She interrupted shuttering at the thought of her uncle coming. _It's jake_ she thought.

"What about him"

Renesmee closed her eyes took and breath and gave me her left hand. I eyed her hand closely until I saw a shiny little diamond glitter placed on top of her ring finger followed by gold intertwined ban.

My heart stopped.

_No._

_This can't be happening._


	2. Chapter 2

"**No"** Edward murmured through his clenched teeth. He balled his fists up trying to calm himself down. _Insignificant little boy! I'll kill him! _He thought.

"Dad" Renesmee pleaded. Edward stood up and when she tried to lay her hand on his shoulder he shoved it away. She jumped.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" He shouted.

Renesmee was taken aback by his anger. Her father never yelled at her. Tears formed in her eyes and she cowered back in fear "Da-a-d, I-I-" He turned around and towered over her.

"Did you stop for one second to think about your family? Me? Or yourself with this nonsense! You are a half-breed Renesmee! Just like me! They'll kill you and Jake if they find out about you! Did you ever stop to think about that?"

The venom in his voice seeped through. Nessie couldn't speak or breathe correct for that matter. She just stood there hopeless, crying in front of him. Once she gathered up the courage to speak she wiped her face and mumbled "I-I Th-h-o-ught it woul-l-d-n't matter!"

Edward shook his head and chuckled in disbelief "No…No…No…It doesn't matter Renesmee. Your family losing you doesn't matter. I don't matter! So you know what? Go ahead, huh? If this mongrel is more important to you than us GO! But I'm not going to sit here and worry myself to death about whether you're okay or not. This family was already at risk when you were born. If your mother was here she'd-"

"SHE'D WHAT" Nessie screamed. Suddenly, a whole bull full of emotions swarmed her "SHE'D WHAT! BECAUSE THE LAST TIME I CHECKED DAD, SHE WASN'T MARRIED A VAMPIRE WHEN SHE WASN'T ONE HERSELF! BUT YOU KNOW WHY SHE DID IT? SHE DID IT FOR LOVE! NO MATTER THE COST! SHE DID IT!"

"Yeah? AND LOOK AT WHERE SHE IS NOW, KID! SHE ISN'T HERE IS SHE?" Edward yelled back.

Renesmee gasped. Her heart was racing and mind running everywhere. She had never yelled at her father like that. She felt apologetic yet angry at the same time. It was confusing. She was always taught to respect your elders no matter what. But that didn't stop her from what she felt like she needed to say "I don't care, Dad. I'm not going to lie and say I do. I'm not going to sit here and say I've thought about the possibilities and just decided what everybody else thinks is better for me so I'm going to go ahead and do just that. No. I'm my own person. I love my family and-d-" she choked "I love yo-u-u dad. More than anything in this world, but I can't be the 'yes' girl anymore. You've raised me to be strong and independent and carefree of what people say. That's what you taught me when I was bullied at school every day, that's what you taught me when I had to sit by myself in the lunchroom every day, and even when I met Jacob. Once upon a time you did like him, Dad"

"That is until I found out what he was" Edward said walking away. Nessie followed.

"And why does that matter?"

"We're not supposed to like or mash up with their kind, Renesmee. That's just how it is"

"We can change that dad!"

"NO YOU CAN'T BELLA" Edward screamed.

Renesmee's eyes widened in shock and the room fell silent. "…dad? Who's Bella?"

"N-n" He stopped and put his hands on the kitchen table. He sighed in defeat "No one. Just. Just promise me, Renesmee. Promise me you'll be cautious and safe. I can't…" he took a deep breath "I can't lose…anyone else"

Renesmee ran to hug her dad. He turned and embraced her "Dad, you can trust me. I know better. No matter what Jacob will never know about us. And you know what? it's like what mama Esme says all the time. Vampires are not what define us; we are who we've always been. And if Jake accepts that. That's all I need."

Edward kissed his daughter's forehead "I love you"

"I love you more, and dad?"

"Yes?"

"Promise we'll never yell at each other again. I don't like it"

He sighed "Me neither, kid. Me neither"

Next Day…

**Bella**

"**Is that all you got, mongrel"** I said kicking Paul off of me.

"Oh, your about to get it, princess" He said cracking his neck muscles. He kicked his legs off a tree and lunged for a punch, but I leaned back and swung my leg around kicking him in the mouth. He fell to the ground.

I smirked "Don't forget whose the oldest kid"

He spit out a gulp of blood "You may be the oldest…" He swung his arm around and knocked me off my balance. I fell back and hit my head straight on the hard dirt. A loud howl escaped my lips.

"But let's not forget whose the strongest" He stood over me and laughed. "WAKE UP PRINCESS! IT'S GRUBBING TIME" He ran away.

I jumped up and chased after him "I'm going to kill you Paul!"

I pushed past the annoying bushes with thorns that scratched my skin and continued for my prey. At one point I had lost trail of his smell. He must've morphed.

"_Pussy_"

While heading back to the house I looked around and admired the green scenery. I loved nature. It always had a way of calming me down. The flowers were so beautiful looming under the sun. There was just a swarm of colors. White, red, orange, and purple, but I specifically loved the blue ones. I had no idea why. I just felt like that had more meaning to them than all the others.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around. "Jake"

Jacob was dressed in nothing but his basketball shorts and some gym shoes. His beautiful tanned skin glowed showing the edge of his tattoo on his arm. And I noticed that his chest was getting a little bigger than normal "You know, your sort of beautiful"

He laughed and placed his hand in his pockets "I've been working out a lot more. Got to impress the future Mrs. I guess"

I smiled "I'm sure she'd love it. Hey, um, you got a minute"

"Of course, what's up?"

"Well…You're so secret about this girl. I swear ever since you've dated her. None of us have even met her or anything. I mean whats the girl's name? we're family. We should at least get the opportunity to know that. I want to meet her" Jake's cheerful gaze dropped. He looked nervous.

"Um…Well I-"

"You…what?" I pushed.

He scratched the back of his head. Something he always did right before he was about to lie "She doesn't like, um, people"

"Huh" I said crossing my arms. "She doesn't like people, but she somehow still went for you"

He raised his arms "What's that suppose to mean"

"Don't change the subject, Kid. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing" he said scratching his head.

"Stop lying to me"

"I'm not lying! Why are you asking so many questions" he said walking away.

"Excuse me, I'm talking to you"

He balled his fast up and hit his forehead "Go away"

"No"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because you're hiding something and I want to know what it is"

"I'm warning you" he stopped and eyed me face to face. This time he was serious. His face was expressionless and mean. "Go away before I hurt you"

Fear crept up in me. "Why are you acting this way?"

"You're pissing me off. If I say drop it I mean it"

"Or what? If you hurt me dad is going to kill you"

"Yeah? Well, screw you and him. You know what? That's it!" He was hyperventilating in anger and I stood back cowering in fear.

"Jake…stop"

Suddenly he morphed into a huge golden brown wolf. I gasped. He howled at me and I ran away.

"PAUL" I ran with Jake right on my tail. "PAUL! EMBRY! JARED!" I had never ran so fast in my life. My lungs were on fire. I couldn't believe what was happening. Why would Jake get so mad all because I asked to see his girlfriend?

Suddenly I found an opening pushing past all the big huge leaves that brushed against my hair and face. I was starting to give up but the opening was a sign that made me want to run a little faster. Growing up with wolves will teach you a lot about endurance. "JAKE STOP!" Was the last thing I said as I looked behind me, until I ran into something hard before I could look back.

The last thing I saw was 3 familiar grey wolf shielding me away from Jacob…

Before everything went **black **

**Bella**

**Unconscious**

**-Faint memory-**

_Laughter_

_Everything clear and colorful_

_His lips touched my forehead_

"_She looks just like you" He murmurs. His dark green eyes find mine. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. His body shimmered like diamonds under the white light over us. "I'm so proud of you" Everything was so perfect. I was the happiest I had ever been._

"_EDWARD THEY'RE HERE" A woman yells. Suddenly his smile faded and he looked back._

"_No..It can't be. HE PROMISED ME!"_

_He looks back at me "I won't let them touch her Bella."_

"_Don't leave" I try to say but I can't say anything. I am paralyzed from something strong. Stronger than anything I've ever faced. _

"_I'll be right back, I promise" He says before he runs out the room._

_And everything ends._

**Mystery POV**

**I looked back at my beautiful redhead "She's alive. I can smell it"**

* * *

><p>Review please!<p>

I would like to get feedback and see how you guys feel about the story line so far. It helps me:)


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**I appreciate all the views so far. I hope your liking the story just as much as I am. Please don't forget to share your thoughts in the review box it'll only take you 5 seconds to share. You don't even have to be a member to leave one. Let me know what you think it inspires me to keep going**

**So without further a due. Here's the third chapter. Just a little treat for ya!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"She WHAT" Rosalie said spitting out her coffee.

I shook my head "Could you try to be a little quieter! Not everyone in this building is mortal."

Rosalie took off her navy blue suit jacket and threw it on her desk pacing the floor "No…No…NO UNACCEPTABLE"

"Rosalie" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry, Edward, but we have got to do something about this. She can't marry that…that-"

"What is going on in here" My sister Alice said entering Rosalie's office. Rosalie looked at me _Tell her_ she thought.

**Edward:**_ Why should I?_

**Rosalie:** _Because if I start talking this whole building will know about it_

I sighed "Fine. Shut the door"

Alice came in wearing a tight black leather skirt with a red silk corset spaghetti strap top "Alice, where's the rest of your clothes"

"Please, Edward. When you're the top fashion designer in all of Washington you learn that clothes are overrated."

_Oh geez. _Rosalie thought. _Kill the visual, precious Jesus. _

"Now what is it?" She said sitting down across from me.

"Well" I started until a very stressed out Rosalie cut me off.

**"Your niece Renesmee who will all know and love is getting married to a boy but not just any boy, a boy who is in fact a werewolf and if we don't do something about it now it could put not just her in danger, but everyone else because not only is he a shape shifter who we're innate to hate, but his father is the traitor who told the Volturi about Edward and Bella AND OH MY GOD ROSALIE BREATHE**" She said letting out a huge breath.

Alice's face froze and she stared at me "How could you let this happen?"

I laughed in un-humorously and took the last bit of whiskey I had in my pocket "So, what are we going to do? Play the blame game here? We have no time for that. What are we going to do?"

"What are we going to do" Alice said. Her pixie like features faded as her face turned red "Did you seriously just ask me that! I'm not Renesmee's parent! It's your job to make sure you protect her from those dogs. Tell her she can't marry him"

"I DID"

Alice stood up in front of me "Well you didn't do enough it seems"

"Okay hold up" Rosalie interjected stepping in between us "This is not about whose fault it is. We can't worry about that now Edward's right"

Alice shook her head "Mark my words, Edward, I swear if anything happens to that girl I'll rip your head off myself! This family has been through too much as it is!"

"Don't you think I know that" I shouted. How dare she depict me as the enemy "I'm doing all that I know to do!"

"Oh and what is that? Because it seems like to me all you're doing is moping around my job and drinking" She picked up my bottle is whiskey and threw it past the wall. A janitor looked through it and once he saw us he looked away. _I'm not cleaning that up_ he thought.

"Well since you're the big brains of the family and you know so much why don't you just tell me your plan huh?"

Alice put her hands on her hips "Gladly, first Renesmee is coming home with me and Jasper. As far away as she can be from that boy"

"Over…my…dead….body" I threatened. "She's mine"

"That, Mr. Cullen…can be arranged" She warned.

"It's Mason. Always has and always will be" We stared each other down for what seems liked hours.

"You know what? I always knew you'd ruin your own daughters life." Alice snickered "You ruined ours"

"ALICE" Rosalie protested. Alice put a finger up to Rosalie to shut her up while her green eyes were still fixed on mine.

"You didn't even come to your daughter's first piano recitle or Carlisle's funeral. After everything he did for you! and why? because you were where? Moping around over your **dead** wife!"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"And where were you for Renesmee's birthdays from age 1 through 6 and let's not forget those late gifts for Christmas? Oh yeah, but that's right, you were searching for your DEAD WIFE!"

"I SAID SHUT UP" I yelled taking Alice's neck and slamming her against the wall. Rosalie pushed me off of her and I fell towards the ground.

Alice shook her head "Look at you. You're just pathetic. A joke. Because of you Carlisle is _**dead**_. Bella is gone. And now Renesmee will soon be once she says the words 'I do'."

"No. I'll never let that happen"

"You better fix it, parasite. Or I will" Alice looked at Rosalie before storming out. She slammed the door so hard behind her that she broke the handle.

"If that bitch breaks one more thing…" Rosalie murmured. "Don't listen to her Edward. You're a great father."

I shook my head "No, she's right. I'm a screw up. Truth is. I didn't know how to be a father" I turned from her "When Bella was pregnant just her presence alone made me feel as if I could. She would always tell me no matter what I got your back. Carlisle and Bella helped me. And now because of me Carlisle's dead. And with her…_gone_…I don't know what to do. I-"

"Did the best you could" Rosalie said approaching me. She wiped a silent tear from my eye "If Bella was here…she'd be _so_ proud of you. And proud of the woman Renesmee's become. We're going to get through this Edward. I promise"

I took her hand and kissed it "I love you sister. I've always have. You and I were the closest out of everyone. But don't make promises you can't keep. Trust me…the guilt will eat you alive. Bella's gone. I'm just going to have to accept that now. I give up. Now…it's just me and Renesmee."

I walked away, but Rosalie took my arm "Edward, where are you going? Don't do anything reckless"

I laughed "Funny…Do you know that's what I used to tell Bella all the time? Now I knew what she meant?"

"About what"

"Sometimes…in order to do the right thing…you have to be reckless"

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee<strong>

"**But to top it all off-"** I was interrupted by a phone call from Jake on my lunch break. "Excuse me one second" I said to my coworker.

"Hey babe, what's up"

"Don't be mad" was the only thing he said. He sound troubled.

"Why would I be mad?"

He sighed "I might not be able to see you for a couple of days"

My heart stopped "What? Why?"

"I got into some trouble with my father and now I'm paying the consequences for it. I'm sorry Renesmee. I love you"

"Jacob, wait, I have something to tell-" _–Dead Line-_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

_Edward…_

_….Edward_

_Edward…_

_My love_

_He needs me…_

_Who is this man…_

_Bella_

_Bella_

_Bella_

"BELLA"

"EDWARD" I screamed rising up in my bed, only to be meet by 4 brown faces staring me down.

"What on earth has gotten into you" Jared said eyeing me closely.

"And who the hell is Edward?"

I shook my head and massaged my forehead "Owe"

"Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard on my tail. Thanks a lot" Mocked Embry.

"What happened?" I said.

Paul placed a cold towel on my forehead "Why don't you tell us that? One minute we're wrestling, you chase me, another second you're calling for all three of us and Jake is after you."

_Brown wolf_

_Brown Eyes_

_Jacob_

"Oh, no. Where's Jake?" My body ached like hell. I didn't want to move.

"Jake? I don't know he left about an hour ago after dad had a little talk with him"

"I got to go after him?"

"Hate to break it to you princess but…you're not going anywhere. Not with that nasty not on your head" Jared joked.

My heart sped up. I felt my forehead and came across a huge sore bump "Owe. No. NOW I LOOK UGLY!" I started to cry.

"Whelp that's my cue to leave" Embry called out. "There should be a phobia for a woman's emotions"

"Cut it out Embry. I've got in idea in mind…why don't we make you feel better" Paul said.

I placed the covers over my head and muttered "How"

"We take you to a bar"

"Ha-Ha, nice try"

"I'm serious"

I came from under my covers "Are you serious? Dad well flip on us if we take Embry"

"Dad's not going to be home for another 4 hours. We got the whole night. On top of that you have 3 immortal, terrifying, blood seeping werewolves with you. Who love you kid. And we'll be back before you know it"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I smiled evilly along with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

_"I've waited a hundred years,_  
><em>But I'd wait a million more for you.<em>  
><em>Nothing prepared me for,<em>  
><em>What the privilege of being yours would do.<em>

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch._  
><em>If I had only seen how you smile when you blush.<em>  
><em>Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough.<em>  
><em>Oh I would've known what I was living for all along.<em>  
><em>What I've been living for."<em>

I had sung these words to her on our wedding day and finding the old sheets of paper that I wrote depressed me even more. I took the paper and burned them in the fire place with my whiskey still in hand. Renesmee was staying the night over Rosalie's house for the night. She knew I needed time alone.

"Love…su-u-c-k-s-s. Amazing how y-y-o-u've gained it all, just to l-l-ose it" -_Hiccup_

"Yeah? Well you know what I say?" I yelled watching the last of those lyrics burn "FUCK LOVE!"

I went outside wobbling and leaning on the walls for support. I heard a huge commotion coming from down the street. The moonlight hit my skin and my body began to radiate like crystals. I saw a group of men fighting. And there were people swarmed around them. It looked like a three on one and suddenly anger stirred in me. "Hey" I yelled.

I put my whiskey down and started towards the pub. I used my vamp speed to get there just in time before one of the men could pull a knife on the poor man. "STOP"

I said holding my hands up in surrender before the young man. The three men gathered around me. "Beat it sparkles or your next"

I stood up before them "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I said stop it. This isn't a fair fight"

"Or what" The middle one said seizing me up. I smirked.

"KILL THAT MAN" One man screamed from the crowd then an eruption of cheers went along.

"yeah teach that man a lesson!"

"He needs to keep his mouth shut!"

"YEAH"

The young man behind me began coughing up blood and the man beside the middle went for a kick to the nose until I took his leg instantly and pushed him towards the ground. The middle man took action and lunged for me, but I took both of his hands picked him up and threw him over me, the man on the right just looked at me in fear.

"Ho-w-w did you do that?"

"Word of advice" I picked up the knife on the ground "Never under estimate your opponent" I threw the knife at his feet "If I were you I'd get out of here before the cops come" the man grabbed his knife and ran off. The crowd just stared at me and I smiled.

"Alright. Move out. You're all drunk. This never happened. I'm just going to take this little guy and call it a night, okay?"

They stayed silent in shock.

"Alright. Have a nice night" I waved. I tossed the guy over my shoulder and ran vamp speed towards my house in a snapshot. Once I got in I placed him on my couch. He was a big bulk guy. I turned him over to check out his scars and bruises but I stopped dead as I realized who the man was.

"_Jacob?_"

* * *

><p><span>SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER4<span>

Rosalie let's Renesmee out on a little secret

Bella, Charlie, and Renee are...

Mystery POV

**Review for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

**Thank You To All Who Read Through My Story Much Appreacited. S/O To The Followers Who Signed To Follow This Story**

**Much Appreciated**

**Alright I'm Done Talking**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mom is dinner ready yet?" My baby cousin, Roman, whined. His 7 year old body climbed up the bar stool to get to the kitchen counter.<p>

Rosalie stirred the pot of creamy mash potatoes rhythmically and placed a heave of butter on top "Just a second sweetie. Why don't you get the table ready so we can eat?"

Roman ran his hands through his slick blonde hair "Ahhh, mom, do I have to?"

Rosalie peaked an eye at him "You want to eat right?"

"Then get to it" Roman climbed down the stairs with his head bowed as if he had just lost a very valuable toy and headed for the dishes.

I laughed "I swear, he is going to have a time when he gets older"

Rosalie brought the pan of crispy chicken over to the counter "Yeah? Well he's for sale. Want him?"

"How much"

"50 cents"

We both laughed. "He's cute Rosalie you got to admit that"

I saw her place a towel over her shoulder "Yes, but stubborn"

"Reminds me of someone I know" I said taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

Rosalie's eyes widened "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing"

"Well, well, well what's going on in here" Uncle Emmett said coming in. He was still wearing his gym clothes from his workout earlier. And Judging from the intense smell of wet dog and must, he hadn't showered.

Rosalie covered her nose "Ew, Emmett, in my kitchen though? Ugh, take a shower"

I waved my hand "Foreal man"

He gave a crooked smile "Hey, don't hate the EM-inator"

His wife rolled her eyes "More like the FUNK-inator"

"That never stopped you from marrying me" he grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to him. Her cheeks turned a sweet pink.

"Leave me alone, Emmett" She said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Ohh, so it's like that Mrs. McCarty" He taunted holding onto her tighter, kissing her neck. She laughed still trying to escape him, but he picked her up over his shoulder. I looked away trying to block my mind from the awkward scene in front of me. Besides it only made me think of Jacob.

I took out my iphone and dialed his number. I had to hear his voice. I wonder what happened between him and his dad. His dad always was hard on him and he wanted to live up to his expectations. I just hope one of those expectations had nothing to do with ignoring me. Or he probably found out about me. _Oh no please don't let that be the case._ I mean I've shielded it away pretty well. Or have I? I don't know. Is it possible that just as much as I know he's a wolf he knows I'm a half-breed _vampire? _Either way, I would have to tell him sooner or later.

"**Hey this is Jake, sorry I couldn't get to the phone leave a message**"

I stood up and walked past the now, explicit, couple and made my way to the staircase.

**"Jake this is Renesmee. Where are you? This is the 7th time I've called. Are you okay? I pray you are. I miss you. Please call back"**

I turned off my phone. I needed to tell him something really important. And I felt hopeless that I couldn't. I needed him.

"RENESMEE" 2 voices called after me. Suddenly 2 little twins stood in front of me. It was Robin and Ramona. Robin picked her nose while Ramona screamed "Mommy says dinner's ready"

I smiled proudly at them. They were the cutest things ever. "Alright, tell your mom I'll be there in a second okay?"

"Kay" Robin squealed and ran off with her sister right behind her. I shot up off the steps and headed over to the kitchen. Once I washed my hands I heard laughter coming from the dining room. Slowly I crept towards the corner and saw Rosalie passing out glasses to her family. Emmett was helping their newborn son Rocky in his bib.

"Mom, can we have seconds" Robin asked.

"Not until everyone's eaten. Where's your fork sweetie?"

She peeked under plate "Right here"

Watching her beautiful family made me think about me and my dad. Before supper we had a ritual of spitting on our hands and rubbing them together in anticipation for a meal. I was always the better cook too. But, there was something that made me quickly regret coming here. The fact that I was never ready to witness a mother taking care of her kids the way I saw Rosalie take care of hers. They loved her. Her children and husband looked up to her. I wanted that feeling, the feeling of looking up to someone other than my dad. I knew my dad loved me, but I wanted the love of a mother. I needed the love of a mother. Something I never had.

"Alright, everybody let's say grace. Wait, where's Nessie?" She asked.

"She's on the staircase, mommy" Ramona snitched with a giggle. Rosalie turned and headed towards the staircase, but I scurried past the staircase and headed outside.

**Mystery POV**

**The man sped across the way and disappeared.**

**I looked to my sister "Edward Cullen"**

"**Still handsome as ever" She said biting her bottom lip.**

**Suddenly the redhead appeared "Took you people long enough"**

**My sister rolled her eyes "Yeah well when you're this fabulous honey, it requires time"**

**The redhead smirked "Watch it Barbie"**

"**You watch it" My sister seized her.**

"**Hey" I said getting in between the two "We have a mission here"**

**Redhead flipped her hair "You guys know what to do. Let's meet Saturday. Same place"**

"**Yeah, yeah. But Edward Cullen is mine" My sister smirked. **

"**Just don't touch Ms. Renesmee Mason. And we're good"**

**Bella**

_Fingers…_

_olive fingers…_

_Small hands_

_Her eyes shined bright green just like a familiar face._ _I held her close to me. "I won't let anything happen to you"_

_Her little mouth curled up and a huge giggle escaped her lips. I laughed "They won't even touch you"_

"_I love you Ren-"_

_Suddenly a door smashes open. 4 women come in. I don't recognize their faces except for one redhead. _

_Before I could do anything my baby was taken from my arms and she began to let out a wail. "NO" I scream. The two women hold me down and the short blonde walks towards me and I try to close my eyes from her power but I'm too late. The pain starts in my head and suddenly roams over my body. I screamed in agony._

_The last thing I saw before I passed out was her…**Victoria**…holding my baby…winking at me…_

_No…_

_Noo…_

_And my baby's hands reaching for me…_

I gasped out of bed panting and sweating out of control. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't think straight. What was going on? This had been the second day I dreamt of a baby. The same scenario at that. I didn't have any kids!

I went to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge. Through every sip I tried to control my breathing.

_I don't have kids…I don't have kids…I don't have kids…_

I let out a big sigh and suddenly my eyes welled up and tears came from my eyes. Why was I crying? What was this feeling? Hurt? Agony?

I felt like I was missing something, but had no idea what it was. "Bella?"

I jumped and turned to find my dad Sam glazing at me with a concerned look on his face. "Dad" I cried. "I'm sorry I'm just…Trying to…ge-e-t over a bad dream"

He came to me and tied his robe. He embraced me and I held on to him tightly "What is it Bella"

I shook my head and buried my face in his warm chest "I don't want to talk about it"

"I have to know. How am I supposed to help?"

Suddenly a huge warp of emotions me and my knees buckled. What was happening to me? I didn't get this way! I wasn't a very emotional person, but I couldn't control my emotions.

My dad scooped me up and brought me over to the couch. My face continued to lay on his chest and I just sobbed "You know" he started "I know you're a little older and all, but I don't care your still my baby girl. I know your parents Charlie and Renee are somewhere out there getting the help they need to make it in this world and to let their little girl be happy for them. I know they love you, and no addiction can take that away"

"Yeah, well…they should've done better" I said wiping my tears away "But it's not about them"

My dad burrowed his eyebrows at me "Then what is this about" the room was chilly and for a second I wished I had on pants along with this oversized plaid shirt. I stood up pacing the floor running my hand through my hair "I have a scar…on my left stomach" I lifted my shirt "and I never paid attention to it…thinking it was just going to disappear but it never did. And I thought my stay here would change everything. Take this pain in my heart away but it's only made this worse. I can't thank you guys enough for the love you've given me, but I can't shake the feeling that I feel trapped in some cosmic way and it scares me"

Sam leaned on the edge of the couch "Bella what are you saying"

"What I'm saying is my whole life here…I've always felt like there was something missing. Or maybe that I just don't belong here. Maybe that there's something that I should be doing right now, I mean I'm 25 years old and I still crash at my adoptive family's house. I get along with everybody here but…I'm still…alone. For 5 years I've looked at myself in the mirror trying to figure myself out and I just can't. I don't even remember how life was before I came here."

"We tell you stories all the time" He protested.

"Knowing how little Bella was when she was younger playing in the dirt making mud pies with Paul are not enough anymore!" I shot back. His face went wide at my sudden outburst.

"I want to remember! I yearn to remember who I was before this! Who was I at age 18, 19, 20"

He shrugged "You were in College"

I stood in front of him "Yes, but who was I in college? Who did I meet? What were my aspirations other than my major? I mean for God sakes I still feel like a kid and I'm not! I don't need people making decisions for me, I'm a grown woman!"

Sam sighed as if he was defeated. He was about to say something then held back. "What" I said.

He shook his head "No…I…I made a promise to your dad that. I'd watch over you no matter what. But there are some things Bella that your just not ready to know" He stood.

"Like what"

"You're not ready Bella." He shook his head "I should've never said anything"

"Wow…I can't believe this" I chuckled un-humorously. "Have you and this "family" been keeping secrets behind my back?"

"Bella listen to me-"

I placed my hands on my hips "How long were you going to let me wait until you told me" Suddenly a thunderstorm lit and thunder rolled. The lights cut off and it started to rain. I could still see Sam through the open blinds. And he looked outside and back to me.

"I wasn't going to tell you"

Anger boiled in me "WHY" I screamed. "It's my life Sam. I have a right to know"

"But it won't matter" He yelled back.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YES IT DOES MATTER! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT ME?"

"That's it. I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed" he said starting for the stairs. I ran in front of me and blocked him from moving any future "If you take one more step…I swear I'm out of here"

He stared at me for a long time. I couldn't see his face that well but I knew he was thinking. He sighed and pushed me out of the way "Then get to packing" was all he said stomping up the steps.

"So much for _**family**_!" I yelled at him.

**Renesmee**

"Renesmee!" My aunt Rosalie called out closing the front door behind her and running towards me. Her blonde ponytail swaying back and forth in the wind "Hey where are you going"

"Oh, no where I just needed some fresh air"

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed and folded my arms "Jake called today and said he couldn't talk to me for a while and I'm freaking out"

Rosalie pinned her lips in a straight line "Renesmee, look, about Jacob, listen-"

I laughed "Doesn't even matter, Rosalie. I already know what you're about to say"

"What do you mean" She asked.

I turned around and looked at the beautiful moon shinning over the forest trees across from us. A silent tear escaped my eye "I already know my dad came to talk to you about the proposal Jake presented, but there's no need to worry about that anymore" I turned around to face her.

"Because I'm not marrying him"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Follow My Story:) <strong>

**~Share your thoughts, Questions, and Everything. I would love to know. It helps me to keep writing.**

** I'll Release the Next Chapter**

CHAPTER 5 SNEAK PEAK:

Jasper and Edward Got Business To Take Care Of

Bella's Gone

Who Stole The Necklace?


	5. Chapter 5

**BEFORE YOU READ! BEFORE YOU READ! BEFORE YOU READ!**

**Thank you to the fans of this story ALL OVER THE WORLD I've reached 320views for story and i'm so excited to be**

**reaching for more...**

**But we need to do a little better for the reviews guys. I enjoy writing Love Has No Boundaries and developing these characters, but I need those reviews.**

**I want to know your thoughts on them whether bad or good and when you don't leave them it doesn't help me figure out if I have **

**followers of the story or not. If I don't get more reviews in the future then i'm going to have to maybe take the story down. AND I DON'T WANT THAT!**

**So make sure you review guys!**

**Alright!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jacob…"<em>

"…_Hey…Wake up"_

"**JACOB**_"_

My eyes slowly opened to a very bright sun lit house. I turned over towards the window that was opened. I shielded away from the light "What the-"

"How was your sleep…" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I looked back and there was a very pale-faced Edward staring at me drinking a crimson red looking substance. My stomach queased as I realized what it was. _Blood._

_Filthy bloodsucker_ I thought. He was nothing like his sister.

I looked around me and recognized the house I was in. My body was a little sore and disoriented from sleeping on this skinny ass plaid green couch. I sat up wincing at the pain in my back "How…-Okay ouch-…how did I get here?"

Edward's tall stature was enough to intimidate anybody, but not me. He was wearing dark sweatpants with a light blue shirt that read: **Harvard University**. I never knew the man went to Harvard. He threw his package of blood in the trash and came over to sit on the couch across from me. He sat on the edge of it with his hand crossed together studying me.

"Well, last night I'm guessing you decided to dumb yourself down and get wasted, not even realizing how much danger you've put yourself in with exposing your-" he cut himself off as if he said to much and he gave an awkward cough to hide it. "exposing your _weakness_."

What was he talking about? I didn't get drunk last night. I don't even drink. "What? That's impossible"

He chuckled. What was so funny? "Why don't you tell that to the three men I had to save you from?"

Three men?

Wait a second..

"_You looking for trouble kid?" A man sauntered behind me along with two other guys._

_I laughed "Trouble? Do you ha-v-v-e any-y-y" hiccup "Idea of who you're talking to"_

_The second guy whispered in the man's ear "Hey, I know that kid. That's Sam's boy, The man who arrested you then beat you down for trying to help his partner"_

"_That is his boy, isn't it" They laughed "I can see the resemblance now. Oh i'm going to enjoy kicking your little ass"_

_I stood up drunkenly and tried to throw the first punch_

"Ah, Shit"

Edward was staring at me as if he was figuring out a math problem "You know for someone's who really smart, you make stupid choices"

I glared at him, stood up and sauntered towards the door but Edward called out to me "WAIT"

"Look, I know you don't like me. That's understandable, but I'm done trying to get you to see that I am a good guy. This incident that happened as probably proved otherwise, but you know what? I don't care anymore. If you actually took the time to get to know me instead of judging me you'd know that's not even me. You wanna know why I was there Edward? huh? it's because I was protecting your daughter. That's right! I got kicked out of my house for stopping my father from coming to handle your daughter and had no where else to go! He doesn't want us together either. You know what maybe you two are right tho! Maybe we aren't good for each other since everyone else thinks so. You win. Okay? Maybe Renesmee _is_ better off without me anyway"

"Jake, get in here and sit down. I'm not judging you. I'm just stating the obvious. But I need your help with something...something important. It has to do with Renesmee." He said sitting back down on the couch. His presence was starting to frustrate the hell out of me. I took a deep breath. _Nessie, Jake. Just think of Nessie._

**Bella**

"No way, Bella, It's too dangerous. Did you even stop for one second to think about how this would affect Sam or the rest of your family? Let someone help you at least. You can't do this alone" Leah yelled at me over the phone.

I drove my truck all through Forks, Washington heading towards the rehabilitation center where my actual parents stayed. I needed their help to figure some stuff out. At least that was my plan so far "But I'm not alone" I said. I looked at Paul from the passenger seat who was deep in thought until he heard his name. "Paul's with me"

Leah sighed "Bella…think about what you're doing"

"I have thought about it, Leah. But if Sam's not willing to tell me about my past then I need to go to the next person who will. I can't keep having these weird, reoccurring, vivid dreams and waking up scared and confused about that they mean. Something tragic happened in my life before I came here and I **need** the truth."

"So you're just going to leave…just like that" She choked.

A tear escaped my eye "I love you, Leah. I always will…You're my best friend. We've been through a lot together. But I can't answer that, because I don't know. I don't know if I'll be back or if I'll ever be accepted back. All I know is I'm okay with that. And whatever Paul does, is Paul's choice. I'll always keep in touch, okay?"

"Promise" She pleaded.

"I promise" I clicked my phone and threw it out the window.

Paul took his headphones out "So what's the plan?"

"Just so you know…I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do this. If you want to leave at any time I understand Paul, please don't ha-"

"Stop, okay? Just stop" He said "Bella, I'd do anything for you, and for the rest of our brothers, you know that. And I know what you're going to say. There's no way in hell I'd ever let you just walk out by yourself. No protection, no nothing"

I rolled my eyes "I can take care of myself, Paul. You know that"

"But you don't have to, okay? You don't have to. I understand your strong Bella, but there's no getting rid of me. Look, I know what it's like to be independent. You don't have a care in the world who stays with you or who doesn't. You just want to find yourself in this big world. But, I had to go through it alone. And trust me Bella…if someone were with me coaching me through it, I would have never came back to La-Push"

The tears started and I took my right hand off the steering wheel and felt the scar on my stomach "I'm scared, Paul"

Paul took my hand and placed it in his "I'm here baby sister"

"What if the truth's as bad as I thought?"

"You can't afford to think about that know, Bella. Mom always said to hope for the best…but prepare for the worst"

I looked at him and he looked ahead on the road "You miss her don't you?"

This time he let my hands go and his facial expression changed to pain. He pressed his lips in a thin line "Keep your eyes on the road, Bells." He placed his headphones in and leaned back in his seat "We have a long road ahead of us"

**Alice**

I came home from work and took the trash Jasper left by the door. I sighed in frustration. I took the huge big bulk bags and carried them out to the trash. Ugh i hated him.

Once I came back in I heard music coming from upstairs. The mansion we had was so big though I had to use my vamp speed to hurry up the steps. "Jasper" I called. Suddenly I heard laughing.

"Jasper" The music got louder as I got closer to our bedroom. Suddenly I could smell the aroma of a familiar perfume. As I inched closer to the door I removed my jacket as I heard whispers coming from the room.

"Keep your mouth shut" I heard my husband murmur. I gasped. Suddenly the door opened and my husband stared at me wearing nothing but a robe. "Hey honey" He said kissing my cheek.

"Wh-h-a-t is this?" I said trying to hold my breath. I couldn't believe my eyes. Past him was a Latina brunette haired human covered in sheets and her own blood wearing my bra and thong!

Anger boiled in me "Now Now, Mrs. Whitlock. Calm down" Jasper said kissing my neck.

"I thought you said you were going to stop" I murmured. My knees began to buckle and I couldn't stop the pain in my heart from throbbing.

Jasper laughed "Alice, sweetheart" He drew his hand over my cheek to caress it but I turned away. "I'm only trying to make it easier for us. The more I drink _their_ blood the more I'm prone to beating the thirst for it. Drip by drip"

The tears welled in my eyes but I fought them "So they have to be naked? Huh? You screw them and then you take them is that it?" I yelled. I pushed past him and eyed the girl.

"You have 5 seconds to get the hell out of my house, or I rip your little body up limb by limb do you understand me" The girl panicked and jumped out of bed wearing nothing but a thong but Jasper ran over to and held her arm.

"Don't go anywhere Maria you have every right to stay here, more than she does"

I gasped "excuse me?"

Jasper's eyes turned bright red and he came over to whisper in my ear "Now, I know my wife will not embarrass me in front of my company will she" His soft words were venom through my ears.

"Jasper you-" he took my tongue in the middle of my sentence and pushed me out the room. I fell to the ground by the staircase tripping on my heel. He closed our bedroom door. I looked up at him and he grabbed my neck and placed me against the wall. He was so much stronger than me. My feet began to kick in the air the more I tried to fight him off.

"Listen, bitch. You and I are way past that behavior. Now if you want to stay in this house or end up in a grave that's on you, but I suggest you get your act together first."

"Go…to…hell" I fought those words out of my mouth as my neck began to crack. His grip got tighter and I winced in pain.

He chuckled "Haven't you heard, my lovely wife...I'm already live there with you here"

A tear strolled down my cheek "Why…are…y-y-o-u…doing this?" My voice cracked.

He didn't answer he just threw me back on the ground and I shrieked in agony as I hit my head against the opposite wall. I could feel the blood seeping down my face. "Go clean yourself up and fix you up some food." He turned his body away from me heading towards the door "You look like you haven't eaten in days." _SLAM_!

I jumped at the noise. I stood up and wobbled leaning on the staircase rail I placed my hand on my neck reaching for my necklace, but I didn't feel it. I jumped. _Where was my necklace?_ I panicked.

I started to run back up the stairs towards my bedroom, but fear paralyzed my every movement.

I would wait…

Until Jasper and Maria were asleep to find it…

I had to find it. That was my father's heirloom given to me before he passed away. I stopped walking and sunk down on the second to last staircase and sobbed. My dad…was the only thing I wanted right now. I curled up into a ball and looked out the window from the side of the door and watched the sun light shine through. There was no such thing as sunshine to me anymore. Because what was once good for me and made me happy…wasn't good for me anymore

My family has torn apart

My marriage was a joke the same day it started

Life didn't even make sense anymore

I had no idea why I was here…

From now... on love didn't live here anymore…

I wasn't Alice Cullen or Alice Whitlock anymore

I was just Alice

Me against _the world_

_and I didn't need anybody_

_not_

_one_

**Jacob**

"You want me to do what?" I exclaimed.

Edward's knee pounced "Look, I've already explored the possibilities of this decision. But my wife is out there and I need to find her, Jacob. I can't live one more day without her. I thought I could but I just can't"

I paced the floor "I can't believe what you're saying right now. All this time I knew it was something deeper than our situation. I just couldn't figure it out"

Edward nodded "So now you know"

"So let me get this straight…you're Renesmee's father? Your parents never abandoned you?"

"Correct"

"Renesmee's mother was taken when she was born"

"Correct"

"And in trying to find her that night your father was killed by a…um…something not human"

Edward stood up and rolled his eyes "C'mon Jacob. You and I both know that I'm very much a vampire and there's no point in explaining because I know what you are too"

I gasped "You can't tell anyone Edward"

"Calm down, horse boy. Your secret's safe with me. But that's the lease of our worries. I need you to watch Renesmee for a few days"

"You want me to leave my family behind with no explanation at all as to where I am"

He paced around "No, that's just it. I was thinking. Your father kicked you out right"

"Right but only for a week"

"Never mind that now. If you stay here with Nessie, he won't suspect a thing"

"Okay, but again he only kicked me out for a week! What if you don't come back by then?"

Edward walked over towards me and held his hand out "Jacob, you've been good to my daughter these past few years. I thank you for that. It's hard raising your kid when really you weren't all there like you should've. And you've given her opportunities that I couldn't give. You gave her time to just enjoy her youth and not worry about her father. I owe you for that. If you do this I promise you, I will be back Saturday before your father will even realize it."

I studied him for a second then shook his hand "Alright, deal"

He breathed a sigh in relief "Thank you"

"But this doesn't change the fact that you and I are still enemies. I'm doing this for Renesmee. She's always dreamt of one day meeting her mother. She thinks' the possibility is impossible though"

"She's just trying to protect herself. I've disappointed her so many times throughout her life. Every time I left her when she was younger I'd always convince her that this would be the time I found her mother and that I wasn't coming back home without her, but…eventually coming back home without my wife…Hearing Renesmee in her room crying herself to sleep. I just gave up and decided that she needed me more. And wherever my wife was…someday when Renesmee was older enough to understand…I'd go out looking for her again" Edward walked away heading towards the window. His body suddenly glowed in the sun. I jumped back.

"Oh c'mon, you glow too?" I said. _Unbelievable _

He smirked "Trust me, it's more annoying than you think. My kind can never go out when it's like this. Unless we wear some gear to protect our identity. But, Renesmee is different. Her mother was human so she took after her more than me"

"You know, Nessie said she doesn't even know what her mother looks like. She said all the pictures you had of her were burnt during the fire that happened. Is that true?"

Edward looked down and sighed "Yes, our wedding pictures were destroyed, but there's this one that I saved of us. I didn't want Renesmee to see it. Too scared that it would make her heart hurt more, I never even told her, her name"

"Damn, that must've been tough" I said sitting down on the couch soaking in all this information "What's her name?"

He turned around to face me "Do I have your word you won't tell my daughter."

"You have my word"

He went through his pockets and took out a little picture he handed it over to me and instantly I felt my heart stop "Her name was Isabella Marie Swan." He laughed "But she hated it so we called her Bella.. We named Nessie after both our mothers. Our little thing. And as a comprise I gave her Bella's name for her middle." I couldn't even say anything. I shot up out the couch and paced the room mad as hell.

"I can't believe this…those pricks!" I punched a hole through the wall.

Edward's body tensed and he ran towards me to hold me back "Calm down, Jacob" he said.

"No you don't understand" I shook loose from his vamp strength.

"Slow down I can't read you" He said studying me "What's wrong"Re

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this"

"Spit it out horse boy!" He exclaimed irritatingly.

"Your wife…is my adopted sister… Bella…Bella Black"

**Before you go on with your day please read the authors note ^^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Nessie and Rosalie stayed silent during their last breakfast together. The sun shined so brightly against the window pane making Rosalie's skin gleam like crystals. Her newborn baby, Rocky, eyes widened in astonishment and he began to laugh. Rosalie winked her ocean blue eyes at him. Renesmee smiled at her, but it eventually faded as her thoughts of Jacob flooded her thoughts.

Rosalie cleared her throat and broke silent "So…"

Nessie's eyes averted back to Rosalie "I don't want to talk about it Rose"

Rosalie threw her fork on her plate "And why not?"

"Because..." I protested. The authority in my voice, I'm guessing, scared Rocky because his little body began to squirm in discomfort and he let out a slow high pitch wail. I panicked and rocked him. "Oh Rocky I'm sorry!" but my comforts only made him wail more until I placed my hand on his face and began to show him beautiful nature images. Green maple trees blowing in the wind…sand in between my feet…my 10 year old self laughing along with my father watching the pink yellow sun go down on our roof. "Shhh. Everything is alright" Instantly Rocky's voice faded away and he giggled toothlessly.

Rosalie smiled at him "He's so handsome. My little man"

"Can you believe it's already been a month? Roman's going to have some competition when they get older" I smiled at the little bundle of joy. His brunette hair brushed against his blanket and he wiggled around.

Rosalie came around and took Rocky out of my arms and held him. "You know Nessie; I've been wanting to talk to you about something"

I stood up "If it's about Jacob then forg-"

"No it's not about him" She said sternly. She looked around outside her window and back to me "Head to the stairs. Now"

"What?" I asked. Why was she so paranoid?

"Let's go Nessie we don't have enough time. Your father will be here any minute now to pick you up" She said walking away heading for the basement. Her knee high boots clicked against the hardwood floor and he still had baby Rocky in her hands. I reluctantly followed her and headed towards the staircase.

"Rosalie, what is this about?" No answer.

Once we reached the bottom of the staircase the darkness made it a little harder to spot Rosalie but I just followed the sound of her heels "ROSALIE" I called out. Suddenly the lights cut on and I stopped dead on my tracks not taking another step forward. "Oh. My. God"

Rosalie just stared at me with fear in her eyes "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Rosalie…what are you doing? Who is this?"

The man sat in a seat hands tied behind his back and tape around his mouth. He was struggling in his seat until he looked at me. His eyes went wide in shock and face pale as if he had seen a ghost. I could hear his heart beating faster and faster. His humanistic body was burning and sweat poured from his tiny head. But there was something strange about him.

He wasn't afraid

He was…happy?

**Edward**

The pain in my heart was too great to even comprehend what Jacob had just said to me. The anguish I've felt all these years had only been for one creature on this planet. This creature was my earth, my world. The absence of her wasn't even everywhere I looked, but every time I breathed and to know that my daughter's boyfriend has held her in captivity this long…

Words couldn't even describe the rage building up in me. I could taste the venom on the tip of my tongue.

Jacob's eyes studied my every moment and he raised his hands "Ed-d-ward…are you alright?"

Was I alright?

That was a question I've been asked ever since Bella disappeared and I was left to raise Renesmee all alone without her. And that annoying question always received the same answer "Does it even matter?"

"Edward, look…listen to me very closely. My family and I had no idea-"

"Your family? You mean there are more of you who were in on taking my wife from me!" I picked up the coffee table and threw it at him.

"WHOA" Jacob dodged the table and jumped towards the corner of the window "EDWARD WAIT"

"Wait? For 18 years I've waited! Waiting for her to find me! To find us! You'd think 18 years was enough time to have some memory of your child but I guess it's not huh? What did you guys drill down her throat so hard to make her feel like she had no other family but the stupid, pathetic, worthless people she calls her parents" I took him by his collar and pinned up against the wall. He used all his power to push my hand away but I was too strong. He went for a punch but I blocked it with my other arm and pinned his against the wall. "ANSWER ME!"

"Pl-e-e-a-s-e. I don't want to hurt Nessie" He choked out.

I laughed "You hurt Nessie? How do you think she'll feel when she finds her little prince torn to shreds?"

He closed his eyes struggling against my grasp "Over...misunderstanding"

My body tensed "What do you mean misunderstanding"

His eyes began to flutter and the bones in his body began to shift. But his thoughts blanked my vision and removed my ability to comprehend reality:

*Jake's Memory*

My father rushes in the house and grabs my mother "**It's time**"

My mother looks back at me, Jared, and Paul "I love you. Your father and I will be back okay? Paul, you're in charge. Protect your brothers"

She grabs a duffel bag and runs out the house. My father looks out the door and back to us "Paul, take the back door and run to the cellar. Whatever you do, do not come back out until I come back you got it?" My dad's face was a mixture of sorrow and determination.

Paul nervously shook his head. What was going on? Why was mom leaving? Paul took Jared and I's hand and ran out the back door, but when I looked back my father was gone.

Jared's stomach growled "Where's dad…it's been two days…no food or water…I'm not going to make it"

Paul grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him "I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You want to be a warrior like me and pops you're going to have to act like one. You got me? rule #1 in becoming a warrior. Do whatever you can to survive"

My stomach grumbled and I began to cry "I'm scared"

Paul took my body in his "Come here little brother. Listen, next time you're scared I want you to hold this." Paul took off his wolf-toothed necklace and handed it to me "You hold this as tight as you can…and you say 'Screw you, I'm not afraid'"

Suddenly the cellar door opened up front and there stood three pale faced looking women with red fiery eyes. Jared and I cowered in fear while Paul stood over us "WHO ARE YOU"

They didn't answer. Suddenly Paul's body began to shift as he saw that their eyes laid on me "So it is true…you people do exist"

Paul gasped as he realized who they were "Vampires" he said through his clenched teeth.

"EYEE" We heard wolves cry out in the far distance. Suddenly the strawberry blonde glanced towards the redhead.

"Victoria, we've got to get out of here"

"What about the girl, Tanya. We've worked too hard."

"EYEE" Another call cried out but this time it was closer.

"Leave her here. We'll tell Aro we were tracked. Then come back and when we do…" She looked back to us "They'll be our first stop"

"HEY! Get away from there" We heard our father yell.

"DADDY" I screamed.

Paul closed my mouth. Suddenly the women disappeared and a minute later we heard the cry of our mother.

*Memory Over*

Reality struck me back and my grip was officially loosened from Jake's neck. I eyed his neck and I recognized the shark-tooth's necklace his brother gave to him "Victoria…" I trailed off.

Jacob massaged his neck "So now…you know" He said panting. "We had nothing to do with whatever happened that night. Our men searched high and low for those girls but they were too fast. Bella was given to us when she was only 18…but there's a problem"

"What" I pushed.

"Whatever they did to her" He started "I don't know how to explain it…It was like they had slipped her into a coma…she didn't wake up until 5 years ago"

"Wait, hold up…" I said pacing the floor "You mean to tell me…that Bella has been in a coma for 18 years?"

"No I'm saying Bella's been in a coma for 13 years. Edward, when she came to us we didn't know anything about her. Except for her father, Charlie. He and my dad worked as police officers together until he got fired for drug possession"

I turned to look at him "He's back on drugs?"

"So you do know him"

"I know everything there is to know about Isabella, Jacob don't you get it. I've searched everywhere! Everywhere! And of course the place where she'd be is the place i'd never suspect. Alice use to have visions of her all the time. Until that night. And now I see why"

"What do you mean?"

I sauntered over to the kitchen to let my mind at rest "I've known about Charlie and Renee's problem for the longest. But when Bella turned 18 she ran away. She was sick and tired of having to clean up after their mess that they kept leaving. Not only that, the emotional turmoil they put her through. Her mother didn't make it easy on her when I chose to marry her at only 18. I guess that was my first mistake. Renee eventually found out about me. In my world the biggest crime to commit is revealing who you are to humans. Bella was different, I had no choice. She saw something in me that I didn't see in myself. But not her mother…her mother threatened to reveal it to others and after that who knows maybe even the world. I couldn't let that happened. When Bella was pregnant with Nessie I brought the attention to Charlie. I told him about Volturi and our ring leader Aro. If he told, Aro would not only kill me and my family but Renesmee…" I choked "He swore on his grand-daughters grave that he would make sure Renee wouldn't tell a soul, a promise that he broke and that's how we're in the situation that we're in now."

"I don't get it" Jacob said "Why would he tell? Wouldn't he _not_ want his granddaughter killed?"

I looked out the window "People do a lot of bad things when they're drunk, Jacob"

"Yeah but he's a human…who could he have possibly told"

"At Bella's baby shower we invited a few close guests to our family, the Denali family being one of them. They've worked for Volturi for centuries and that night we invited Bella's parents. Well, at the time my father didn't drink. The alcohol he used was only for display. And the fact that her father took advantage of that and made such an ass of himself I had to get him out of there, but before I could he exposed us. A week later, Bella goes into labor…the Denali coven are at our necks. I did everything in my power to protect our daughter. I leave for one second to explain that our child isn't a threat to this world like they think and when I come back…they take Bella instead." I shook my head.

"Well, I guess I should take a moment to tell you this too. When she woke up…Edward…I don't know how to say this… I'm sorry but…she didn't remember a thing. The only thing she could comprehend was her name. Isabella Marie Swan."

"What do you mean?"

"Again…whatever coma she was in, it gave her the inability to remember the past. I mean for God sakes we didn't even know her age! Her mother died and her father was never **'available'** enough to have a full blown conversation with us…so when she woke up we just told her made up stories of our family together so she wouldn't be so freaked out, and that her parents had her stay here until they got out of rehab, but judging by their conditions…especially Charlie's…the clinic they stayed at never revealed information about his status, so we just took her in as our own."

I walked over to Jacob and held out my hand "Thank you"

Jacobs eyes burrowed in confusion "Thanks for what"

"Taking care of her all these years. For making sure she's safe and well taken care of. I don't know how I could ever repay you…but at this point there's nothing left to be said. I need to see her, but first I need to talk to my sister, Alice, about this. Is there any way you can bring my Isabella here"

"Bella" Jacob said sternly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose "Look, don't you think I know that? Listen…is there any way you can have her meet me at this address by sundown tomorrow night"

"So you don't want me to watch Nessie"

"No…just find Bella and take this to her" I wrote the address down on the back of a calendar sheet hung on the refrigerator and handed it over to him. "And whatever you do…do not tell her about who I am"

"Why?"

"Look just don't okay? She can't know about any of this just yet. If it's anybody who knows how to deal with this woman it's me. Please, Jacob I need you to trust me. Make up something. You've been doing that for 5 years already" Because if anyone was going to tell my wife about who I was…it was going to be me.

Jacob hesitated but eventually took the note "Fine"

"Do I have you word" I said.

He brought his eyes to mine "You have my word"

"Then it's set then"

"I guess it is"

**Bella**

"We're here" I announced to my now sleep brother. **Vick's Rehabilitation Center **the door read. I sighed. _Don't be wimp_.

Paul's eyes fluttered open and he let out a huge husky yawn. "Wow…I feel like I just closed my eyes"

"Yeah well wake up kid…it's grown up time" He rolled his eyes and opened his door.

Once we headed in I noticed the fake trees and a horrible gut wrenching smell. In the center of the building, the lady at the front desk eyed Paul up and down "Well, well what brings you two in today" Her uniform showed a little bit of cleavage but the green eyed bimbo pulled her shirt down a little bit. Paul looked at me in pure disgust and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Um...we're here to see-"

"Charlie and Renee Swan" I cut Paul off. I'd anticipating this moment for a long time. Today was the day in 5 years I'd see my father. Hell, just to know who my parents were. They had never been around to see me or check up on how I was doing. I found that so strange. It was almost as if they didn't even care about me. Somewhere in my heart, though, I felt as if maybe they just didn't know what to say for themselves from choosing drugs over raising their daughter. Either way I just needed answers, especially to the first question. Who the hell was I?

The lady bit her bottom lip fantasizing over Paul's stature and glared at me "Sure thing" She typed something in the computer and pressed the enter button but a weird noise. Her eyes burrowed "That's weird"

"What's weird" I asked.

She keep pressing enter but the only thing we heard was that annoying beeping noise "It's saying we have no records Renee Swan"

"Try Charlie" Paul intervened, placing both of his hands on the counter top.

"It says Mr. Swan checked out 3 months ago. He was signed off"

Heart dropped "Wh-h-a-at…signed off where?"

"That information I cannot disclose…um.."

"Bella" barked Paul.

The lady cleared her throat as if she wanted to say something unpleasant, but she just smiled "Well…I'm sorry Ms. Bella but you're going to have to take this up with someone else, because I can't help you" and with that she closed her laptop and placed up a 'Lunch break' sign on her desk and walked towards the back.

"So that's it? What am I suppose to do now? I have to meet my dad Paul" I panicked wiping away the tears from my eyes.

Paul embraced me and I held on to him. "We'll think of something okay? Don't worry. Maybe we can call dad and he might know something-"

I broke free from him "I am not going back home. He'll never let me out again and If I do I'm in big trouble. I've gone this far, I'm not giving up."

Paul lifted his hands in surrender "Okay, okay. Relax, girl"

I ran my hands through my hair "I need to know who signed my dad off"

"And how are you going to do that"

I turned around and glared at Paul. Eventually he caught on because he lifted up his finger "Hell no"

_10minutes later_

I waited by my car staring at the cars strolling by and turned my head as I heard automatic doors close shut. Paul came out and took a card out of his sweater. "Rosalie McCarty…6400 Northridge"

He avoided my gaze and I laughed because I knew why "So how'd it go"

He shuddered and hopped in my truck "She bit the fuck out of my bottom lip"

I let out a huge wail"Poor wittle wolf. Do you need a hospital?"

"Shut up and get in the truck. You owe me BIG time"

**Review Please:) **

**Ps. (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS AND QUESTIONS! I'm so excited to be getting to meet all of you)**

**S/O to my last reviewer Angiebabydoda!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leah:**

I knocked on the door anxiously waiting for it open. "Who is it" A deep husky voice called out.

"It's Leah…Leah Clearwater. I'm sorry I came unannounced but I'm looking for Sam. Is he home?" I could hear footsteps coming closer towards the door. The door handle twisted and Embry's face appeared. He was shirtless wearing nothing but blue jean pants and I tried my hardest to avoid it.

He didn't say anything he just stared at me as if I was wasting his time "…Um" I murmured placing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Hey…is your father home?"

Embry leaned his right arm against the door frame. I could tell my presence was pissing him off judging from his careless body language "Why? What do you need?" His dark tan six packs glistened in the sun. I forgot how big werewolves got.

"Well…as you probably know…Bella's gone and I was just wondering if Sam-"

"Your Bella's friend Leah, aren't you? Dish washer girl, right?" He suddenly asked. He pointed towards me as if he was trying to figure something out

I rolled my eyes. "I guess so"

"Listen, My father's whereabouts or condition has nothing to do with you. He's fine. We're going to find her and when we do maybe then you'll have a real reason to come all the way over here, but for now. Mind your business, runt" _SLAM!_

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! I forgot about big werewolves were but I also forgot how rude they were too! I slammed my bag against they're door "PUSSY" I shouted. How disrespectful could you possibly be! I stormed off and headed towards my car until I heard my name being called.

I turned around to find a very concerned-looking Sam running after me. I threw my bag in my car and got in, but before I could close it Sam grabbed the car door "Leah!"

"Get away from my car Sam"

Sam took me out of car gently and pulled me into a huge hug. I was confused as to why he was hugging me based on all the negative things I had heard about him. My mom was the paradigm of the _anti-Sam_. I had only met him a couple times but I never knew him to be this…_soft._ But I guess all those 'Hey, how are you?' 'Fine' conversations aren't enough to make such an assumption. But come to think of it, he was always the one to start up those conversations with me. I was always too shy to say anything.

I leaned away awkwardly from Sam and he let me go. We eyed each other for what seemed like forever. I had honestly never realized how…handsome he was. I knew he was a lot older than me, but my gosh! He wore a torn muscle tee that showed his ripped arms and again I did everything I could to avoid gazing.

He looked straight in my eyes and all I could see was brokenness "I have to search for her. She could be anywhere….she-" he choked and turned around pacing. He was so frantic "If I don't find her…everything I've done for her will be in vain. There's so much she needs to know so much I never told her" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is all my fa-"

"Sam" I said softly. I approached him carefully and placed my arms at his shoulders. I had to stand on my toes to truly get to him his eyes would never leave mine. Almost as if he was in a daze or something. F_ocus Leah _"She'll be fine. I spoke to her tod-"

His body suddenly jerked away from me and the moment was gone "You spoke to her? What did she say, where is she?"

"Look, calm down Sam alright? She's fine. She's with Paul…but they wouldn't tell me where they were going" I lied.

He shook his head in disbelief and laughed "Of course! Of course my son would go with her. I knew he had to be with her. But wait a minute, hold up, I tried to call her a million times and it went straight to voicemail. How did you get her?"

"She called me…and told me that she was leaving and trying to search for her parents. But I don't know where that is. I told her it was too dangerous but she wouldn't listen to me. Her head is straight on" Sam's face softened and he shook his head covering his face.

"No, no, no! This isn't happening"

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Dad" Suddenly a voice said behind us. I turned and it was Jacob Black running up heading towards the driveway. He was frantic and sweaty.

Sam raced to him "Jacob, where've you been"

Jacob paused to catch his breath "I raced all the way here…where's Bella?"

"Jake I-" I started until Sam placed his hand up to quiet me.

"I told you to stay away from here until you were off punishment" Jacob's face sunk and he glared over at me.

"What's she doing over here?"

Why was everyone so against me today? What did I do to these people? "I'm he-r-r-e because-"

"Save your breath Leah. You don't have to answer to my son"

Now Jacob gave a death glare towards his father "She's gone…what do you mean Bella's gone? What? You kicked her out too?"

"Hey! Watch yourself! And fix that attitude"

"You know what! I'm done with this. You know what; you don't have to worry about me coming back! You don't ever have to worry about me period! I know you don't like me because I'll never live up to your expectations but take a hint dad. I'm going to marry Renesmee whether you like it or not. But that still won't change that fact that I am your son. And you don't have to worry about me staying here for long because I don't want to live here anymore, how's that!" He said and stormed off.

"JAKE" Sam shouted in anger "Get back here"

Jacob turned around and the words he said to his father was enough to let the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Fuck you"

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"Jake" I called out after him driving my car up with every fast pace of his step.

"Look, just leave me alone okay?" He said turning around to glare at me.

I continued to yell out of my window "Jake, listen to me, I understand it's none of my business or-"

"Your right it's not"

I stopped my car. _That's it_. I was sick of these people talking to me any kind of way. I took off my seatbelt and asserted towards him. "HEY" I said pushing him. Even though my strength wasn't enough to move him, it was surely enough to get his attention.

His eyes and face was completely red "I am warning you, dish washer girl. Go away"

"Is that all you people get out of people like me? Just because I clean dishes at my father's diner does not make me less of a person! Now look, I came here to check on your father and to also talk to you because I know how much you care for Bella and I know your worried about her just as much as I am, which is why I know where she's headed." Jacob's eyes widened in confusion "Yeah, that's right. I know where she is and I'm going after her. Oh, but of course I'm only dish washer girl right? I'm only good for dish washing and nothing else! You know for a boy who graduated top of his class, you're pretty stupid. And yeah! I know every wolf on this reservation might hate me because of my choice not to go through my phase period, but I could care less, my choices are my choices. Just like your choice to be an idiot and be blindsided with such hate, you don't realize when someone is trying to help you"

Jacob and I stared at each other for what seemed like hours until I finally walked away "not even worth my time" I murmured getting in my car.

But before I could speed off.

"LEAH, WAIT"

**Renesmee**

Rosalie threw the pale faced man on the couch and placed the Roman in his play bin. My heart pounded "Rosalie…why do you have him tied up! Get him out he's hurting!"

"Don't touch him! He's only happy and excited for one thing…and that's your **blood**" she walked past me, heels clacking along the hard wood floor and grabbed a package of A2 blood from the refrigerator. They had always kept A2 blood for me in case I got sick. When I was sick my vampire cells needed blood to heal my body, but not human blood. Animal blood. Hint: The A.

The man's skinny body shook at the sight of the package. He was sweaty and sickly looking. His golden/grey(ish) went from me to the package and I noticed how wrinkly his dark clothes were. I noticed fainted burns and wholes in his skin. They looked like bite marks and cigarette burns. "What happened to him"

Rosalie brought the package to him, tore the tape off his mouth and fed him. His body shook again and I jumped at how much animal-like his voice sounded. Whatever he was, he was not human for sure. What was wrong with him? What was going on?

"Rosalie! Rosalie stop" Rosalie eyes suddenly flipped to mine. The fear in my heart wasn't even yearning for relieve but for answers.

"Who is this man, Rosalie? Tell me right now! Stop stalling!" I said pointing to him.

Rosalie stared at me for minutes the man didn't say anything his tongue kept reaching for the bag. Rosalie put her hand over her mouth "Renesmee…I don't know how to tell you this"

"Tell me what?"

"Renesmee…this is Charlie…your-r-r….your"

"MY WHAT" I pushed.

"Your mother's father"

The whole room went silent and my mind went blank as realization struck in. I shook my head "You're sick. If you think that for one second my life is funny without a mother or grandparents or a family of our own it's not! How dare you! What? Is this just some petty excuse you're using to hide the fact that you broke code number 1 of vampires? Never change a human unless they know of us. Was this one of your sick projects again! huh?"

Rosalie lifted her hands up in caution "Renesmee just wait a second okay? You don't understand"

"Don't understand? The only thing I don't understand is how you could be so cruel and taunt me with this bullshit! Really? After I just shared my pain with you! The only thing you have to explain is what you're going to tell Esme when she finds out about this." And with that I stormed out the door.

I walked down the pavement heading towards Lake Mae. I was so angry and hurt I didn't know what to do. How could my own family taunt me like that? This wasn't the first time Rosalie slipped up in her fantasy of "_**trying to help humans escape life of a mortal"**_ but this time she had taken it too far.

Sometimes I hated coming to this specific lake because it was so dirty. I kicked an empty Pepsi can.

The cardigan I had blew in the wind and I smelled something weird in the atmosphere. "Hi there" A deep voice said.

I turned around and there stood two tall men approaching me. My heart jolted. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The shaggy haired man in front smiled "What do I want? See, there you are making assumptions all ready"

The more they came close the more I could recognize the aroma of alcohol burning my nostrils. I backed up "Well, why are you walking up on me like that"

Suddenly my back hit the stem of a huge tree and the two men blocked my view of seeing what was in front of me. The dark skin man suddenly caressed my cheek "Don't worry, beautiful. We'll make this quick" He took off the strap to his belt "Just breathe…and let it happen. It's better that way"

The shaggy haired man laughed.

"No! Stop" I tried to fight the man off of me. The dark man tore my shirt and pushed me on the ground spreading my legs apart.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed fighting as hard as I could, but once I tried to punch him he grabbed my arms and pinned them against the ground. "HELP!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER" a deep familiar voice yelled. Suddenly a large hit struck my face.

And it was then

When everything

Went black.

**Review Review Review! Hurry! Hurry! I'm just itching to bring you guys the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nessie"

_Cloud_

"Renesmee, baby?"

_Jake…_

"Baby, please wake up"

My eyes slowly fluttered opened and I winced at the pain I felt on the right side of my head. Suddenly a gentle hand caressed my face with a cold ice pack. "Here" My eyes locked in on none other than Jacob Black. His worried expression reflected something different than I thought.

My heart was beating so fast. I didn't know whether to be mad at him or not. When I needed him most he wasn't there, so why was he here now? He looked tired and nothing but black circles was under his eyes. He was wearing an oversized sweater and gray sweatpants. He stood on the side of the bed and I didn't recognize where I was. I got up a little slower and looked around.

"Where-" I grabbed my mouth in pain. It appeared to be a little swollen and I panicked. Jacob rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey there, now. Take it easy. That…_thing_ hit you to hard. You've been out for 14 hrs. You had me worried sick"

"Oh so now you're worried about me" I said grabbing the ice pack.

Jacob's eyes widened "Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"You know what? Just go. I don't want to see you right now"

Jake sat on the side of the plain blue bed I was on "I'm not going anywhere. Why are you being this way? What did I do now?"

I shook my head "Does it even matter?"

"Hate to break it to you woman, but yes it does. I wouldn't think that would be such a shock to you considering the fact that you are in fact, I don't know, my soon to be wife?"

"I haven't seen you in two days Jake. Two. No call or anything. And you've been acting weird ever since your proposal to me. I needed you the other day and you weren't even there for me. How do you expect me to feel when you just blow me off the way you did?"

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry I messed up okay? I get it." I started to cry and Jakes eyes burrowed in confusion "Oh no, no please don't. Baby please I'm sorry it won't happen again. You just have no idea what I've been through it was too much for me to handle at the time"

I snorted "Too much for you to handle? I've been going through it ever since you left"

Jake's expression was now pained but serious. He leaned in to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips "Please don't you ever say that again. It would take God himself to come down here and part our ways for me to ever leave you."

Another tear fell "So-o-o much has happened Jake, I don't even know where to start." He held me and kept his head to mine.

"I'm here now, and what happened then will never happen again Renesmee. I swear on my life. To bring you this much pain, I can't even tell you how much it hurts me. But a lot's been happening to me too"

I placed the ice pack over my temple and mouth "I know. I know you would never try to hurt e in any way I just…really needed to hear your voice"

"What happened, Ness? Tell me"

I Swallowed the lump growing in my throat as I built myself to confession "Jake, I don't know how to say this…but I can't marry you"

Jake's eyes widened and he leaned back "What?"

"Jake there's so much you don't know about me already. If you knew the reason why you'd understand, please. I just need more time"

"You honestly think that I don't know all there is to know about you? I'm not blind, Renesmee I already know. I thought you would have picked that up by now?" He stood up and paced the floor in anger.

"Jake, what are you saying"

"Oh come on Renesmee! Your temperature swings, midnight cravings, the brown contacts you put in sometimes to hide the fact that your eyes have a specific shade of gold, you MOST OF THE TIME know what I'm going to do before I do it." He stared at me "And when I sweat…your heartbeat beats a thousand times over the normal human rate and when I bleed from a scratch. I know what you are and I know you know what I am. So let's not play that card, okay? I loved you because you're the one that was created just for me. Despite what my families tradition was. Do you know I got kicked out of the house for you? And this is what you say to me?"

My insides seeped and I was breathless "Jake…I don't know what to sa-"

"Yeah I know. Crazy isn't it. But that's love. That's what you do for the people you love. You sacrifice anything to be with them. Just sucks you weren't willing to do the same for me"

"What?"

"Had I not been who I am, you probably would have called everything off and never speak to me again to hide the pain wouldn't you?"

I couldn't answer right away I was such a stake of shock "Jake…it would only be to protect you"

"Protect me from what Renesmee?"

"Our people. Jake I would die if something bad happened to you. My people are set on the rules for vampires. We are to mix only within our race."

"Fuck your race's rules. If I die for the one I love so be it"

"You don't think I would sacrifice my life for you?" I said shakily. "Really Jake? After how far we've come? You know I could have stopped talking to you the moment I knew about you. But no, I still chose you. And the one moment I get scared, you judge me. Like it's not even normal for someone you love so much to be kept safe"

"Safe" Jake laughed "Nessie, you should know by now that people like us no matter what we do are never safe. We always live in the shadows from these mortals. You will always be one little mistake away from exposing yourself. And that's the one consequence your people and mine have in coming when it comes to that. Execution"

"That'll never happen"

"Agreed, so we have to be smart about this"

"Always"

"And no goodbyes" He said walking towards me "Even now. The moment we leave each other, it's always a 'see you later'"

I smiled weakly. My mouth was still sore "Deal"

"And when we have children. If they take on your side the most you must train them to be animal eaters like you and your father"

"How did you know-"

"Your father and I had a little uh…let's just say 'bond moment' these last few days and um…that's what brings me to my next topic"

I placed my hand on his cheek "What is it?"

He gripped his hands together "Promise me you won't freak out"

"Jake, you can tell me anything"

He took a deep breath "Nessie…Your mothe-"

"Jake! Is Nessie awake yet!" We heard someone yell from downstairs.

Jake and I eyed each other and he motioned for me to stay put "No! Why"

"Well, you better wake her up soon! We got company" Suddenly Jake began to smell the atmosphere and anger suddenly boiled in him "Wolves…whatever you do not leave this room under any circumstances"

"Jake, what's going on. Where are you going?" Before he left the room he kissed me.

"I love you"

**Bella**

"Bella…are you sure about this" Paul said eyeing me closely.

I took a deep breath and looked at the beautiful baby mansion that stood right in front of us. The sky was grey and atmosphere cold and damply. I hated the cold, basically any cold or wet thing. You learn to enjoy the heat living with werewolves most of your adult life.

Paul and I stared at the house across the way for what seemed like hours. I had so many thoughts roaming through my head about my father. What would he think of me? Why has he stopped talking to me for so long? Why didn't he come back for me? And how the hell did he end up here?

"Ugh" I said dropping my head on the steering wheel and suddenly I burst into tears "I can't do this Paul"

"Bella…hey now…oh come on you know I don't do well with women and tears"

"5 years! 5 years! How do I know if he even loves me! I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. I may not know a lot about love, but I do know that if anything…your father would die if he couldn't see your brothers for one day let alone 5 years. Sam and La push is the only thing I know, Paul. And to my knowledge my father left me for Sam to take care of." I sighed "Sam was right. I shouldn't have gone wondering about this. I should've just kept the past in the past"

"Bella-" Paul tried to interrupt.

"I'm sorry I just need a minute" I got out of the car and walked down the street.

**Paul**

10 minutes had gone by and not a sight of Bella coming back towards the car in the rear view mirror. I hopped out the truck and headed down the street to catch her until I heard a very loud muffling noise coming from a mile away. I picked up the pace in my step and headed towards the noise. The suburban neighborhood was beautiful I had to admit but a little too 'peppy' for my taste. So I knew whoever was rolling in had to not be from around here. Suddenly my nostrils burned at the smell of thick gasoline coming from down the street. My eyes focused on a small yellow Porsche parked in the middle of the street and a pale faced woman dressed in a red tight fit dress wearing no shoes. She had dark sunglasses on and an unlit cigarette in her mouth pouring gasoline around her car. What the hell was she doing?

The more I got closer the more I recognized how small and petite she was. She began to pour gasoline over her car. She gently took out a lighter from her cleavage, lit her cigarette, blew the first puff, and threw the lighter onto the car. The car instantly exploded in black and red fire and she walked away looking both ways before she zipped off. "What the…?"

I ran after the woman as fast as I could flying past the now demolished Porsche. Who the hell burns a fucking Porsche? Once I hit the end of the street I looked both ways to find a trace of a red dress but I couldn't find it. I calmed all my human senses and let the wolf in me take over.

_Left_

My nostrils led me. Suddenly my werewolf instincts took over every step until I finally could the whiff of a perfume and suddenly I caught up to the red dress I had seen. Suddenly a car came running towards her and before I could yell anything to help her get out of the way. The car swerved and she jumped over it heading towards the forest on the side. I stopped dead.

There are only two types of people on this planet I know who can do that. A werewolf…

Or a _vampire_

**Bella**

I walked so far away from where Paul and I parked that I began to past a town strip mall and noticed that it had a restaurant a couple doors down called _La Belle_. Fancy. I shrugged. I just needed the directions to get back to the address.

**Edward**

I grabbed the flowers from the passenger seat and took the package I had wrapped. I closed my mustang's door and looked at myself in the reflection. I took one deep breath and fixed a few strains of hair that were out of place. This was it. My heart was so out of beat I couldn't hardly stand it. I walked-ran so fast towards the doors of _La belle_. Not even the weird looks I received from people's faces could get me to slow down.

**Bella**

"Excuse me; I'm not from around here. I'm trying to get to a friend's house and I kind of lost my way. Could you tell me where 6400 Northridge is?"

The man in front of me just laughed along with another host standing beside him. They were both young men dressed in dark blue suits. The man with dirty blonde hair whispered something the man whose name tag read: Demetrius. And he smirked and whispered something like "Clearly"

"Um…I'm sorry?"

They laughed even louder and I began to get a little impatient. What was so funny? "Clearly you're not from around here darling, but May I be so frank as to ask this question"

I rolled my eyes "Fine, what is it"

"Who the hell dresses you" They said trying to keep their professionalism intact, but failed.

"Excuse me?"

The dirty blond whose name tag read: Felix seized me "He said, death ears, who the hell dresses you?"

"Who the hell dresses you?" A deep voice said behind us. Suddenly Felix and Demtrius's eyes went wide in shock as they eyed the person behind me. Slowly I turned around and I gasped as well. And as realization struck in my knees began to give.

It's him…

Green eyes…

It's him..!

THE MAN FROM MY DREAMS!

IT'S HIM!

Suddenly the man reached for me with a pained, joyous expression on his face but the most amazing yet scary thing was he said my name "…Bella?…"

* * *

><p><strong>HI #LHNB followers! Sorry it's been a while...had finals and Christmas shopping to do! But I hop everyone had a good holiday. Felt like typing so I whipped up this piece. Hoped everyone enjoyed.<strong>

**Review for the next chapter!**

!SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**= DON'T FORGET the cast list is up. none of the characters I believe are the same as the movie other than Edward so go check them out. And Jacob's character isn't up yet I know but keep up with it becuase I should have his character up in the next few minutes. Just wanted to get this chapter out the way.**

**Alright.**

**Chao. **

**(Follow Me on Twittter ** _Sweetheart3**)**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward stared at his unforgotten wife and tried to control every single fiber in his being from kissing her. Bella's rapid heartbeat kept her from saying anything. The passion between the two was present instantly, but she couldn't understand why. Edward's eyebrows burrowed in agony as he held her from saving her fall. She was so limp, and so much smaller. As if she hadn't eaten in days. He wanted to just wrap her in his arms and take her away from everything and everyone who'd ever tried to steal her again. His eyes were stinging from withholding the tears that wanted to fall, but that was not him. The only person who ever would see his pain was his wife and daughter, but right now, he knew, Bella was not the same Bella he once knew. This was not his 'wife'. _Not yet_.

He pulled her up "I'm-m sorry…I um-"

"Edward" He said pulling out his hand. "My name is Edward"

_Edward _She thought shaking his hand. _His name is Edward_. The man she had been dreaming about the past few days was standing right in front of her. He looked different in person. He was more toned, tall, and handsome. His beautiful olive skin was so _Sexy _to her it made her insides screamed. All she wanted to do was figure out of way to get him in bed, but she shook her head of all the seductive racy images in her head. She had never felt this way before. It was a new feeling. Her insides were all mushy, her body shaky, and it didn't matter what it took she never wanted to leave this man.

_But wait_ she thought _The baby…the baby…what about the baby…_

"And you are" he asked fakely.

"Isabella…Isabella Uley. Bella for short" She shook his hand.

"I like Isabella, if you don't mind" He gave a crooked smile.

Bella couldn't find the words to say to him. The only thing she could do was nod her head. There had to be something about this man that involved her she thought. But what?

_Have I known this man?_

_Had my dream been a vision? _

Edward's face widened as he read her thoughts. _She's dreamt about me? Maybe she can remember? Maybe that's the ticket to break the spell Victoria placed on her! _

"I should-d g-g-o"

"No" Edward protested. The pair were equally shocked at his strong pursuit. Bella's gaze suddenly drifted to the flowers and package in his hand and her heart sunk.

She retreated towards the door "No, I should you're probably waiting for your date-WHOA" her trip over the new found guests coming into the restaurant resulted in muffled laughs from Demetrius and Felix. Edward glances back at the two and they immediately stopped. Edward pulled Bella off the floor.

_Still clumsy, I see _He smirked. _That hasn't changed. She's still as beautiful the day I met her. _Pictures of their wedding day clogged Edward's mind and he couldn't help but sigh inwardly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"No" He protested "No, not all your fault. Are you alright"

She whipped her hair out of her eyes "I'm fine. Look, I…um…really have to go I'll-"

"Jacob" He proposed.

Bella's body stopped fidgeting nervously "Excuse me?"

"Jacob invited you here right? He didn't tell you about tonight? I mean, I would assume he would, you _are_ here. Well, a little early but around the right time." He said checking his watch.

Bella shook her head in confusion "I'm sorry, Jacob, my brother…invited you here to meet me? How would he even know I was here? I left my home…and how would you even know it was me I've never met you before in my life"

His face widened. _Jacob didn't tell her? I'm going to kill that prick! Well how did she end up here then? This made no sense _"Your brother…Jacob and I are…_friends…_and well guessing by his description of you. Long brunette hair, petite body, and dresses as if she's not from around here at all, I'm guessing it's you. I…I'm a singer, um, look-k-i-n-g for a female singer and he told me that you were good. "

Bella's body relaxed "Oh, wow, well what a coincidence…this is now really…weird. Um, I... wow…I've sung in the past, but I'm not the best"

"I'd have to disagree" he said as a matter-of-factly.

"How would you know you've never heard me sing?"

"Well, you've just further proved my point; you can't make such an assumption of something you haven't heard."

"But, I just told you I'm not the best"

"I'll be the judge of that" He said towering over her. Their eyes locked in for a few minutes until Bella anxiously turned away.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks, Edward. I haven't even song in so long, I wouldn't…-"She trailed off to stop her emotions from taking over her voice. This was a dark place for her that she didn't want to discuss with a stranger. Edward recognized her struggle but before he could say anything she interjected "Wouldn't even know if I had it in me. But it was nice meeting you, Edward" She took out her hand.

This gesture hurt him in the worst way possible. This was the sacrifice he would have to endure until he figured out a way to get his wife back. She was standing in front of him, but she wasn't his. Not yet. He tried to fine that spark in her eyes she use to have when she was with him, the love she had, the times when she looked to him as her hero. None of that he saw, just a simple young woman who was lost.

But he would find her again.

He smiled "It was a pleasure. Here. These are for you" He said handing over the flowers and the package. He looked towards her. "I put a CD of a demo I sung to. If you'd like to add your own lyrics, please don't hesitate to. I'd love to hear it if you change your mind. And here's my card. If you ever **need** anything, Bella, anything at all don't hesitate to call either."

Bella took his gifts and smirked when he handed her the call "I'm sure you won't be up at 5 O'clock in the morning so there won't be any time for that. I tend to be a night hog than a day"

Edward smiled "Trust me, I'm the definition of a night hog. Sleep and I don't mix well"

Bella wanted to add on to that comment but she didn't. She really just wanted to leave and not be bothered anymore. She needed time to think this out. Edward focused on her for a second.

"Bella, are you alright"

"Huh? Um, yes. Yes, I am. I'm sorry. Thanks for the gifts! And sorry about the whole not-singing thing- I um, yeah, bye" She said hurrying out the restaurant.

Paul

"Hello" I called out in the woods.

The trees ruffled against the wind as my voice went throughout the area. I entered the forest swiftly and carefully.

"Who are you?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and immediately fell to the ground as I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature in the world. Her gold pale skin shimmered because of the sun that shined through the meadow we stood in. She had a little accent that sounded a bit as if she was from a different time period. She was definitely a vampire.

But all of that didn't matter.

In this moment, I had imprinted. My wolf intensified my feelings toward her. I instantly felt a love for her that I had never felt for any other human being. I wanted to love her, cherish her, protect her, and be whoever she needed me to be. But first I wanted to kill the person who left her bruises around her neck.

Her gold eyes eyed my every move and her red dress was torn a little because of the tree thorns that tore through while her escape. She stepped closer to me with fists balled at her sides. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and her smudged make up appeared as if she had been crying. I wanted to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" I asked sternly.

"I'm fine" She said a little bit too quickly. "Now I'm going to say this once and one time only, one because you stink like a wet dog, and I don't do well with people following me" She drew out her fangs.

I lifted my hands in surrender "Whoa there, careful bloodsucker, I was only curious as to why you blew up a car in the middle of a wealthy suburban street. I mean, a woman as beautiful as you are, don't seem like the type of person who would do such a thing. May I ask what you were planning to do? You could've hurt somebody"

Suddenly her eyes filled up with tears "I was planning to die"

**Review! Review! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nessie**

Panic stricken from the alertness in his voice. I tip toed out of the bed as quietly as I could. Judging from the aroma of sweat and dirt mashed together I could tell there were wolves in the house and I started to hear very low voices as I made my way closer towards the door. Jake's shirt hung over me like a dead parachute as I inched my face even closer towards the door.

"Don't play with us Jake, where is she" I heard a deep husky voice threaten. His voice was dangerous and dark. It sent shivers up my spine, but not scared for me, scared for Jacob. Jacob was a fighter, but as I opened the door and seen 3 other large men…I couldn't fathom the thought of them hurting Jake. Could he fight 4 men? The man who stood in front of him had long black hair pulled in a low ponytail and he had tattoos up and down his arms. He was a little bit taller than Jake, but that didn't seem to faze my fiancée at all. He stood his ground and eyed the guy face to face.

"I said she's not here, and even if she was I still wouldn't allow you to see her, Colin"

The man who I now recognized the be Colin smirked at him "You play me for some fool. The smell in the air as gotten vampire written all over it"

"Did you ever stop to think for one second it was you? You have been known to lie in between a parasite or two" The two men behind Colin pulled him back from Jake.

A girl who stood behind Jake placed her hand on his arm in fear. _Who the hell was she? _

"You better watch it Black"

"Or what Colin? Huh? I'm not scared of you or your little pack of mutts" He said pointing to Colin's unknown entourage. The men just stood there arms folded or tucked in their pockets. They looked bored more than scary.

Colin's teeth clenched as he eyed Jake with such disgust "If I find out your hiding a night crawler I will personally hang your ass in front of my father before he even touches you himself"

"Well you might as well, Colin. Because once your hand touches me, you're going to wish it was your father instead" Jake threatened. I had never seen him like that. He was so malicious and dangerous all in one. I hardly recognized him and I sort of felt a little bad for the Colin guy.

Colin's face cowered and he closed his eyes in frustration "Look, whether she's here or not. You're already dead. Their coming for her Jake, as well as those other vampires we saw last night. Their scent has been all around La Push and one trail of the scent leads here. What do you expect me to do? Just ignore it"

"Stall…lie…your good at that aren't ya? You lied to your father about imprinting on a human. You've been sucking up to him ever since he and the whole rest of La-Push found out"

"That was different Black and you know that. Look, I'm not trying to have any problems with you because I _know_ your father…and I wouldn't want to tarry any bad blood with him."

"So, it looks like you already have your answer. You know my dad, being the first leader of this whole pack, in the first place, would overrule your dad with one hand gesture, if something happened to his son" Jake smiled "So it looks like we're going to have to be smart about this"

"How Black"

"Well, for one. I'll get rid of _my_ trail I've left. In the mean time…you have a pack of your own I see" He said motioning towards Colin's entourage "So take care of _that_ trail before anyone finds out"

Colin looked around until his eyes found mine. My heart jumped in fear and I cowered away from the door. I didn't hear anything after that. I was too panicked to. All I knew was that there were vampires other than me in the area and that was so not good. It couldn't be my family. We had a treaty. It could only be someone who's not from around here. Someone…who hasn't been around in a long time…

To return for what she didn't get a long time ago…

Me…

Oh god…

Victoria?

"Jake" I said running down the stairs as soon as the men left. "Jake I have to talk to you"

The dark haired woman who stood behind Jake ran to him before I could get to him "Jake, she's not safe here. We're all not safe here, she has to leave" The woman glanced to me "Now"

"Excuse me, but who are you" I snapped approaching her, but Jake pulled me back "She's right, Ness. You're not safe here, we have to get you somewhere safe"

"Jake, you don't get it. I know whose-"

"Ness, I'm sorry, but we don't have time for your protesting we have to leave. Listen to me-"

"No, you listen Jake! Because I know whose after me! and I'm telling you right now. This isn't a fight that wolves should get involved with."

The woman's eyes looked to Jake and back to me "after you, whose after you?"

I sighed "It doesn't matter-"

"Don't you dare" Jake threatened closing his eyes "Don't you dare just write me off as if you don't even matter to me. As if you know I wouldn't do ANYTHING FOR YOU" His body shook with agitation and I stepped back in fear.

"Jake calm down" I said soothingly. "Please"

Jake's eyes softened "No…don't you dare do that to me. I will go to the ends of the earth to protect you and make sure your safe. So don't you dare do that to me because if something were to happen to you Nessie I-" he choked to fight back his emotions. He turned his back from me and strayed towards the staircase.

"Jake" I walked over towards him and hugged him "Baby, look at me. Nothing is going to happen, okay? Look at me, I'm right here" Jake's eyes met mine and I brought his head towards mine and kissed him softly.

"_He's_ fighting me" Jacob said shaking uncontrollably "I'm-sorry…ness…I didn't mean to-o-o get-t-t mad"

"He needs to go outside" The woman shouted "Look at his hands"

"Jake," I whispered "Remember what we practiced. Think about us…_living life…on a beach…together we give each other one solid kiss as the wave of the ocean meets our feet on sand...and our future children come out of the house and run to you and say…  
><em>

"_Daddy…I love you"_ We said in unison. Jake's body began to calm down as I did my best to help control his anger.

"And what do you say" I asked Jake.

Jake's shakes controlled his speech "I say that…I say-y-y that…I love…them…too" And suddenly the shakes began to stop and his eyes met mine again. "Renesmee…Renesmee I'm sorry"

"Shhh…its okay I'm right here. And nothing or no one is going to take me away from you"

Jake nodded and held onto me and I held on to him as tight as I could.

Nobody would ever separate us.

Not even_ her_

**Paul**

"What's your name"

The woman eyes me up and down in suspicion "Alice…why, what's yours?"

"Paul" I said approaching her stilly. Alice backed up and I raised my hands again.

"Hey...look I know we're innate enemies, but I assure you. I'm not here to attack you. I don't want anything from you, but to know that your alright"

She laughed un-humoresly "Alright? Alright…What the hell does that even mean? Do you see these bags under my eyes, skin bruised up and I just told you I wanted to commit suicide does it look like I'm alright to you?"

Alice pulled her hair out of the ponytail and I instantly felt an urge to sex her right there where she stood. She had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Who would have thought! I imprinted on a vampire!

Oh Man…

I imprinted on a vampire

My father was going to legit strangle me. No mercy. Not after the incident with Jake.

"Look…I understand your probably scared, or what not, but how about we start over. I think we got on the wrong foot" I took out my hand "I'm Paul Uley. My father is the pack leader of all of La-Push but he turned down the title so now this other loser is pack leader, but that's not the point. Um, but I'm a journalist at Cullen Inc."

Suddenly her eyes widened "Did you say Cullen Inc."

I nodded "Yeah, um, how about you... do you have a job? It seems like you've heard of Cullen Inc?"

"Honey, I'm the owner of Cullen Inc" Alice said.

My heart dropped.

_Ah, shit_

* * *

><p>Alice planted herself on the ground and motioned for me to turn away as she crossed her legs so I couldn't see under her dress when she sat. I joined her but sat a few inches away. She took a cigarette out of her chest once again and laughed before she placed it in her mouth.<p>

"Ah, what the hell am I doing? I don't smoke. Couldn't even feel it if I tried"

"Maybe your just not doing it right" I said taking the cigarette. I took a small yellow lighter out of my pocket and lit the cig. "You got to breathe in and inhale before you let out, but don't let out to fast or you'll choke. Unless that can happen to you people"

She stared at me in disbelief "How'd you do that...Ugh… it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not a smoker"

The silence between us was so loud it began to irritate me. I could tell she was going to be a tough one, but if worse comes to worst that was fine…but I wasn't leaving. Not until I knew she was alright.

"So…what's your story?"

She turned her head towards me "Excuse me?"

"What's your story? Certainly you haven't always been this rude and suicidal. So, What happened?"

"I can't believe I'm talking to a man who works for my business and I've never seen him before in my life" She laughed in disbelief.

"Then stop talking to me" I said inhaling the smoke of the cigarette and blowing it out slowly.

She didn't say anything she just stared at me. "I…I didn't mean it like that"

I smirked "Yes, you did. You know, women like you kill me. Always looking to impress someone, hiding behind all that makeup and 'dumb smart' intelligence. So scared to admit that really you're just like everybody else. Just a little bit more successful. So why is it, Ms. Cullen that once regular normal person make it into the 'Big life' they forget who they use to be. They forget they use to be like us."

She gasped "Are you saying I'm not the same"

I laughed "Not with that attitude you gave me just then. And judging by the fact that you don't even know you've changed…lets me know that you have"

"I'm not a bad person if that's what you're implying"

I took another puff "That's not what I'm implying at all. All I know is, is that when someone wants to commit suicide, there's something that they don't like about themselves, and that something is the exact same thing they flaunt in front of everyone, you know why? Because their scared. Trust me, I know"

"Oh, and how is that"

"Because I've attempted myself" I said taking another smoke. Her mouth sealed shut.

...

She coughed awkwardly "May I ask why?"

"Let's just say that pain…has a way of changing you for the better…"

"Or the worse" She finished. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Who are you? Why haven't I met you before?" she asked.

"My mother use to say that the past is only vapor and your future is what really matters. It awaits to be held. And that's how I live life now. I await the future, without mourning over the past." I pilled out my wallet and fished in there for my business card. "If you ever need anything Alice, anything at all…don't hesitate to call"

"Wait, where are you going" She said sounding a little disappointed.

"Did you not want me to leave" I asked curiously.

"I" She started taking the card "I..um…no- I mean yes…Yes. You probably have things to do other than stay here with crazy little me. But, will I ever see you again…at work I meant"

I smiled while getting up from the ground "Depends on what awaits in the future. Maybe I'll see you at work _tomorrow_."

She smiled and tried to stand up but tripped right before I caught her. "Promise me you'll be careful though" I said laughing. She laughed along and her sparkling gold eyes averted to me.

"Ok"

"And promise me another thing…"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't kill yourself…promise me that when you ever feel alone or like you want to die…think of me…think of me because I promise you…" I whispered in her ear. "You're not alone"

I zipped back towards the car using my wolf speed thinking about her.

_Please call_

**Bella**

"Where have you been" I yelled at Paul as he ran towards me. There were police and ambulance cards down the street from where I parked and I hid my gifts I grabbed from Edward in the car. I didn't feel like Paul playing big brother and questioning me.

He hopped in the car without answering the question the only thing he was mumbling was "I can't believe it…I can't believe it"

"Paul" I said hopping in my truck "What is up with you"

"I imprinted" He said looking straight ahead, never meeting eye contact with me "What? Are you serious? That's great! But on who?"

"No…" He trailed off "Not great"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Because… I imprinted on a vampire"

"A vampire" I exclaimed while sitting down in a booth at Arby's. I took a huge bite out of my roast beef sandwich and dropped it back in the box "Dad is going to kill you"

Paul just sat and glared at me "Yeah, you think" he sighed "Man…if there's anything else that can go wrong I wish it would"

"Shh" I said pointing to him "Don't jinx it or something will"

"You're so weird"

"Hey, at least I didn't imprint on a vampire. I thought they were extinct"

Paul's glance towards me made me feel like I had said the most stupidest thing he's ever heard "What on earth would give you that idea"

"I don't know…dad doesn't really talk about them anymore when we have the bonfires like he use to…I thought maybe it was because they're extinct"

"No, you just wouldn't find any in La-Push. And, extinct wouldn't be the word I use…I would just say there's not more roaming around like there use to be, but you'd be surprised"

"What do you mean" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Let's just say in Forks, Washington…there's a lot of vamps walking around. Hiding. Probably looking for the next prey, but who knows. As long as they don't come on our side of the town."

"Wait…so how would you know what one looked like"

Paul took a French fry from my trey. "Pale faces…are what we call them because they are the whitest and brightest in the room. Cold, weird colored looking eyes. Gold means they're vegetation survives on animals, red if they eat people like you" He joked.

I hit him "That's not funny"

He laughed "I'm serious. They have fangs, and here's one thing you can always catch if you ever come across one"

"What is it?"

"They never come out in the sunlight."

"Why is that" I pushed.

"Because they're skin glistens…like diamonds some would say. And if they do come out in the sunlight then cool" He shrugged "But don't expect them to be that person showing bare skin. These people bundle every inch of their skin up"

I smirked "Like diamonds…please…next you're going to tell me these people have super powers"

He shrugged "Eh, some"

I felt my heart beat a little faster in fear. "Oh…"

"So" he said taking another French fry. By this time I had already finished my lunch and I was so full just looking at the yellow stale French fries made my insides weak. "Where'd you go?"

"What" That was unexpected. I didn't think he would care to ask me that. _Lie_ I thought. "Um…I went to the flower shop"

His mouth poked out in disbelief "The flower shop….you hate flowers"

"Well, I like them now. I even have some in my car"

"What were you doing in a flower shop in the first place?"

I shrugged "I don't know. I wanted to know the neighborhood, you know"

"The only thing that I know is that you're lying. So you better tell me the truth"

"I'm not lying. I told you, I even have some flowers in the car"

Paul suddenly got up and headed out of Arby's restaurant "Paul" I protested.

"I know your lying to me and I'm going to find out the truth" he said opening my car door. He searched the back for flowers until he finally saw the blue roses that Edward had given me tied in a red ribbon and his yellow package.

"What the hell is this" he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Paul this is unnecessary" I said trying to calm him down.

"Who gave these to you?"

"Paul…please, just chill out okay"

"DON'T lie to me. I'm trying to protect you Bella you can't just go out on your own. You can't trust these people Bella"

"Who says I'm trusting people"

He glared at me "Bella, every time you receive or even see flowers you always tell Embry that if you could, you would cut the head off of every single one because the tip of the bow freaks you out"

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away "Whatever. Leave me alone"

"Oh no you don't" he said blocking my exit "You better tell me who gave you these and you better tell me now" He seized me and stared at me with such intensity in his eyes. I looked away in fear and backed up a little. He grabbed my arm and I squirmed.

"Pw" I yelped.

"Tell me"

"Fine" I said yanking out of his grasp.

"It was-"

_RING! BUZZ! RING! BUZZ!_

Paul fished intro his pockets and took out his phone "Hello?"

…

Who would be calling him?

…

"What are you talking about? Jake…Jake…slow down what's the problem"

…

I studied Paul's face. He was frustrated before but now I could tell he was pissed. His hand began to twitch and I got nervous "Paul…" I choked. I always hated when my brothers began to twitch…that meant there wolf was starting to take over. And no one wanted to be around when that happened.

He shut his phone "Get in the car now"

"What's wrong wi-"

"Now" He shouted and I jumped. He stormed towards the driver's seat and I scurried towards the passenger side of the car.

And he sped down the highway.

**Edward**

_I'm going to kill that wolf._

**Mystery**

"VICTORIA" My sister exclaimed.

"I know I know" We heard Victoria running down the steps. "The wolves weren't supposed to find us. We just have to retrace our steps."

"No. Now it's time for plan B. And this time we do it my way"

**Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
